Revolutionary Romeo and Juliet
by mikpieboo
Summary: Theodosia Burr and Philip Hamilton have been friends since childhood. Till one nearly fatal accident costed them their friendship. Now Eleven Years later. Philip Hamilton sees Theodosia in a new light at the State's Ball and will stop at nothing to protect his Juliet from the dangers of past,present and future.
1. Chapter 1

Age 10

"Theodosia, why don't you play something for us? It might put your papa at ease." My mama said as I got up from my spot on the sofa and brushed off my skirt. I sat at the piano and started play as I heard my father.

"Hamilton is upset with me for no reason!" Papa said as I continued to play.

"Dear, calm down. Hamilton and his son are on their way aren't they?" Mama asked as I heard Papa groan.

"I was instructed by Washington to make nice with him." Papa said as heard the door being knocked on.

"I'll get it." I said as I got up and hurried to the door. I opened it and saw Alexander Hamilton and his son young Philip at the door.

"Mr. Hamilton." I said as I curtsied as they bowed to me.

"Theodosia, how are you today young lady." Mr. Hamilton said as I let them in.

"Papa, Mr. Hamilton is here." I said as they walked in.

"Aaron Burr sir." The older Hamilton said as Papa gave him a bitter nod of acknowledge.

"Well, why don't you two gentlemen go to Aaron's study, the children can sit in the parlor and play." My mama said as Papa nodded and kissed my Mama 's cheek, and my forehead.

"Let's go discuss." Papa said as Mr. Hamilton followed Papa to his study.

"You two go play in the parlor." Mama said as one of the servants come up behind her and asked for her help with party planning things.

"Or we could go play in the back?" I said as we sat bored in the parlor as my Mama walked out.

"Let's go!" Philip said as we hurried from the parlor to the back door. I giggled as Philip helped me down the steps and took my hand. We took off running into the field that was behind the estate as we laughed. We ran our small hide away, Philip helped me over the creek as I held my skirt up so it wouldn't get wet.

"Thank you." I said as I tripped over a root. Philip caught me as we fell to the ground. "Sorry Philip." I said as he sat up and we laughed.

"It's okay Theo." He said as I giggled and he helped me stand up, I brushed on of my short ringlets of hair out of my face as Philip laughed.

"I'll race you to the river bank!" I yelled as I took off running into the woods. I laughed as Phillip ran after me. I hide behind a tree as Philip looked around for me.

"Theodosia? Come out." Philip said as I giggled. I ran and got stuck on a tree branch. I ripped my dress and took off running. I laughed as I made it to the bank.

"I win!" I yelled as Philip caught up to me, I took a step back as I jumped around.

"THEO WATCH OUT!" Philip yelled as I fell backwards into the river.

"PHILIP!" I screamed as I went under water. I felt the current pull me away from the shore.

"THEO!" Philip yelled as he jumped in after me. I went under water again as I felt someone pull me from the water. I spit out the water as Philip held onto me. Philip started to kick and tried to swim towards the edge. He got us to a small pocket of sand and pulled us onto safe shore. I spit up water and looked at Philip.

"Philip? Are you okay?" I asked as he nodded.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me stand up slowly. "I'm scared Philip. Papa said to be careful around the bank and it's getting dark. That's when the wolves come out." I said getting worried as Philip shook his head.

"It's okay. We are going to be fine. Pops taught me how to build a fire. We are going to get you home." Philip said as I looked at him. I was starting to shake, Philip started to climb up from the bank and help me up. I started to slip as Philip lost his grip on my hand. I regained my balance and climb up next to Philip. "Let's go." Philip said as I started to walk with him. We managed to get back to the woods, it started to get darker and the moon came out. I rubbed my eyes as we walked back towards the field that was lit by the moonlight and I saw lanterns hanging. I heard my Mama and Papa yelling my name.

"Mama!" I yelled as I heard running towards me.

"Theodosia my dear, what happened to you? Mama asked as she fell to her knees and pulled me into her embrace.

"Me and Philip were playing by the river bank." I said as I coughed as I looked over to Philip's Papa hugging Philip as Papa glared at Mr. Hamilton.

"Your son nearly cost Theodosia her life." Papa said enraged as I shook my head no.

"Philip saved me! He jumped in after me. If Philip wasn't there, I would have drowned." I said defending my friend as Papa looked at me then to my Mama.

"Take Theodosia inside and get her changed and warm." Papa said as Mama led me inside. I turned and looked at Philip, who was clutching to his father.

"Mindy go draw a bath for Theodosia." Mama said giving orders to the servants. I walked to my bedroom and started to unbutton my frock and got into the steamy bathtub. I warmed up and washed my hair. I grabbed a towel and put on my nightgown. I started to braid my hair into two braids.

"Maybe we should the physician. Make sure she is alright." Mama said to Papa as I crawled into bed as they stood by my door.

"Theodosia she is fine. She just needs to rest." Papa said as he walked over to my bed and covered me up.

"Get some rest my dear." Papa said as he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes.

1 Years Later

I sat at my window and worked on my needle point. I hummed as I started to work on it, I heard a pebble being thrown at my window. I looked out the window and saw Philip at my window with books in hand. I rolled my eyes and opened my window. "You know my Papa will kill you if he sees you." I said as He nodded.

"I know that, but I always need to see you Theo." Philip said as I put my needle point down.

"Meet me by the bank." I said as he nodded. I closed my window and went to my trunk. I pulled out my bonnet and put it on. I slipped on a pair of flats. I grabbed a basket and hurried outside.

"Ms. Theodosia where are you off to?" my Mama 's maid Mindy asked as I headed to back door. "I am going to go for a walk. I am going to go pick some flowers." I said as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Should I tell your mother?" Mindy asked as I shook my head.

"No it's fine. I won't be long." I said as I opened the door and hurried. I ran through the field and to me and Philip's hide away.

"Philip?" I said as I saw him emerge from the brush.

"Help please?" I said as he extended his hand to me and helped me over.

"Thank you." I said as we sat on the grass together.

"Did you just get back from class?" I asked as he nodded.

"So… How is life like in lock up?" Philip as he tossed a piece of grass at me.

"It's boring. You know my Mama and Papa would be so upset that I meet up with you." I said as I ran my fingers over a rock.

"Why do they hate me?" Philip asked as started to take off my bonnet.

"They are upset because normally when we around each other. I get into trouble." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Really I nearly killed myself getting you out of trouble." He said as I smiled at him.

"I know and I am thankful that I have a friend like you in my life." I said patting his hand as I got up.

"Theo…" Philip said quietly as I faced him.

"Nothing. Want to race to the bank?" Philip said getting up as I froze.

"No…" I said as I shook my head as he looked down and nodded.

"Do you want to go into town and explore?" Philip asked as I nodded. "Let's go." Philip said as I grabbed my basket.

"I need to pick some flowers so Mindy doesn't tell my Papa and Mama that I was lying." I said as he helped me over the creek. "I will grab my coin bag and we can buy some hard candies." I said as we walked back to the back of the field. "I'll be right back." I said as I tied my bonnet back on. I hurried back to the house as I had a basket of small flowers in hand as I walked back in.

"Ah Theodosia there you are my dear. Where were you?" My Mama asked as I put the basket on the table.

"I went out pick some flowers it was a nice day out today." I said as I smiled at her.

"Well, your Papa and I are going out this afternoon. You will be in Mindy's care." Mama said as I nodded.

"Could I go pick more flowers? I won't go too far." I said as she nodded.

"Behave yourself while your Mama and I are out." Papa said as he kissed the top of my head and fixed his vest.

"I will I promise." I said as they headed to the front door. I hurried to my room and grabbed my small coin purse and hurried back to my basket, I put my purse in and hurried to the back door.

"Where you off to Miss Theodosia?" Mindy asked as I turned to her.

"Mama said I could go pick so more flowers. I won't be long." I said as I hurried outside to the back of the field and saw that Philip was not there.

"Philp where are you?" I asked as I heard rustling in wheat behind me. I looked turned to the wheat as I heard someone jump out behind me.

"BOO!" Philip yelled as I let out a small scream.

"Philip Hamilton you startled me!" I yelled as I hit his shoulder.

"Come on let's go." Philip said as I retied my bonnet and hurried with him to the marketplace. We snickered and went to some of the candy stalls and bought some candies to eat.

"Let's go eat in the park." I said as Philip grabbed my hand and we ran off to the park. We sat on the grass and started to eat our hard candies as Philip and I started to laugh as we laid down and watch the clouds as I closed my eyes.

"Theo can I ask you something?" Philip asked as I sat up and looked at him.

"Anything." I said as I heard Easton Hemming voice coming towards.

"Ah lookie here. Theodosia Burr out with Daddy's enemy." Hemmings said as Philip stood up.

"Go away Hemming." Philip said as I started to stand and brush of the grass from my yellow frock.

"Why should I? I am helping a young lady get away from a scoundrel such as yourself." Hemming said as he grabbed my wrist and I pulled away from him.

"How dare you!" I yelled as Hemming pushed me, I fell to the ground as Philip helped me up.

"Girls are supposed to be submissive." Hemming said as Philip tried to punch Hemmings.

"Philip no!" I said as I grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Your Papa will hear that you are here with Hamilton Theodosia." Hemmings said as I glared at him.

"Leave us alone Hemmings." I said as Hemmings grabbed my arm and grabbed my roughly. "Leave me alone!" I yelled as I slapped him. I pulled away from him as Hemmings slapped me hard, causing me to fall to the ground with a yelp of pain and Philip lunged at him. I pushed myself up as Hemmings was laying on the ground and Philip punching him.

"Philip that's enough!" I said as I tried to pull Philip off of him. I pulled him off of Hemmings as Hemmings stood up and wiped the blood of his lip.

"Mr. Burr! I found her!" Hemmings yelled as my Papa came running into the park, followed by Philip's Papa along with Hemming's Papa.

"Theodosia what on earth are you doing here?" Papa said as I looked down.

"I was playing in the park with Philip. Then Hemmings showed up." I said as my Papa looked at my cheek.

"Who struck her?!" Papa exclaimed as he turned to face Hamilton and Jefferson as they held their sons back from attacking each other.

"Hamilton did Sir. He stuck Theodosia, that is when I pulled him away from her but she fell by accident." Hemmings said as Philip and I exclaimed saying that it was false.

"Enough not another word from you Theodosia!" Papa said harshly as I looked at him shocked and closed my mouth.

"No of what he is saying is true Pops!" Philip said as his Papa told him to him to be quiet.

"We will discuss this later. We must be getting home now." Papa said as I grabbed my basket and bonnet as Papa grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the carriage that was waiting for us. I got in and sat down on one side while Papa sat on the other.

"How could you do something so stupid!" Papa exclaimed as I shook my head.

"I was hanging out with Philip." I said as Papa shook his head.

"I thought we told you that you were forbidden from seeing that boy. How dare you disrespect your Mama and I's wishes?" Papa said as we arrived home.

"I wanted to see my friend Father. I'm sorry but he is my friend." I said as Papa got out and we walked in the house.

"Every time you are around the boy, you get hurt or nearly killed!" Papa yelled as Mindy walked into the foyer.

"Why was she not supervised when we walked out?" Papa demanded as Mindy stood up straight.

"Miss Theodosia said she was picking flowers sir…" Mindy said as I looked down.

"She is no longer to be left alone when she walks out that door. She is to stay in her room and will remain unless she is in lessons." Papa said as I looked at him shocked.

"That is not fair." I said as Papa glared at me.

"I am your father and you will do as I say!" Papa yelled as I felt my eyes water up as he dismissed me to my room. I took off my bonnet and put them in my trunk as I slipped off my shoes. I wiped my tears away as I sat at my window and watched the clouds as I hear someone knock my door.

"I'm not taking visitors." I said as I walked over to my bed and laid down. I cried quietly as I walked over to my closet and pulled out my night dress and changed into it. I closed my curtains and climbed into bed as I heard rain starting to fall against my window.


	2. Chapter 2

11 Years Later

* * *

"Theodosia are you ready to go we must get going soon." Father called out as I fixed my pastel pink hair ribbons and my make up as I stood up from my vanity. I hurried out of my room, downstairs to my waiting Father.

"Your look like your Mama, my dear Theodosia." Father said as he pecked me on my forehead. "We must be off now." Father said as I brushed of my pale pink ball gown as Father helped me into the carriage.

"I need you to be on your best behavior for me please Theodosia." Father said as I nodded.

"I promise I will be." I said as we arrived at the Washington's Estate. I looked out the window and smiled at all the candle light surrounding the house. The carriage parked in front of the estate. Father got out and helped me out. We walked into the house and were greeted by the General himself and his wife.

"Ah Mr. Aaron Burr and his beautiful Theodosia." Mr. Washington said as Father bowed to him and I curtsied.

"My, Theodosia you have sprung up and become so beautiful." Mrs. Washington said as I smiled at her.

"Thank you ma'am." I said softly as I folded my hands as Father and Mr. Washington started to talk at work things as Father turned to me.

"You can go and enjoy yourself. But don't go to far." Father said as I nodded and walked away. I grabbed a glass of champagne and drank some of it. I watched the dancing as men throughout the room came up to me and flirted with me. They would ask me if I would like to dance and I would turn them down. I enjoyed the music as I saw a familiar face across the ball room as I felt my face burn with embarrassment and hurried outside to the balcony. I took a deep breath as I heard someone behind me.

"Ah there is my beautiful bride to be." Hemming said behind me as I clenched my fist and turned to face him with a false smile.

"Hello Eston." I said as he pecked me on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't we go inside and show everyone how beautiful my future wife is." Hemmings said as I shook my head as he let go of my waist.

"Eston you understand that I have more to offer then my beauty." I said softly as Hemming's face harden and he slapped me across the face.

"What have I said about talking back." Hemmings said glaring at me as he grabbed my arm as I clutched my cheek in pain.

"Let's go inside now." Hemmings said as I plastered a smile onto my face and we walked in. We started to dance as Hemmings kept pulling me closer than normal.

"Please not now." I said softly as Hemmings dug his fingers into my waist harder. The song ended as I took a deep breath. "I am going to go get a breath of air okay." I said as Hemmings nodded and went off to flirt with other girls. I went outside and took a breath of air as someone walked up behind me.

"Well if it isn't Theodosia Burr." A voice said behind me as I turned and saw Philip smiling at me.

"Ah Master Philip Hamilton." I said as I smiled at him softly as I folded my hands.

"Are you alright?" Philip said as I nodded and turned back to see the yard below me. Philip stood next to me as he put hand on mine as I pulled back and he turned to face me and touched my cheek with his fingertips. I moved away from his touch as he looked at me worried. "Your cheek is bruised and you are not acting like yourself." Philip said as he brushed a loss ringlet behind his ear.

"I'm fine, I ran into something earlier. I need to go." I said as I saw Hemmings standing behind us from the corner of my eye. I hurried past away from him and went to Hemmings.

"Ah Philip Hamilton. Still trying to get my girl aren't you." Eston said scowling at him then to me as I watched anxiously.

"Since when has she ever been your girl?" Philip asked as Eston wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Since her father has arranged it." Eston said pulling me closer to him as I tried to move away from as he pinched my shoulder, causing me wince as Philip glared at him as I heard a girl calling for him. "One moment Angelica." He said as I watched Philip for a moment as he waited and pushed past us.

"I need to go speak to my father." I said as Eston let me go and I walked back inside where I caught my father talking to Mr. Jefferson as I walked over to them.

"Ah there she is. The beautiful future Mrs. Jefferson." Mr. Jefferson said as I froze at the name.

"Father I feel I have fallen ill. Do you think I may return home?" I asked as Father looked at me concerned.

"What is the matter?" Father asked as I heard Hemmings behind me.

"Ah there you are my dear. I was looking for you." Hemmings said as he pecked my cheek where he slapped me earlier as I winced slightly.

"I have a headache. I was hoping to go home and rest." I said as I felt Hemmings rest his hands on my waist.

"Well I still have matters to attend to. Let me deal with them and then we shall go." Father said as I nodded.

"Theodosia we also have something we need to discuss about you and Eston's courtship." Father said as I looked at him.

"Your father and I have decided to have you and Eston married in a week time." Mr. Jefferson said as I felt my heart break on the inside.

"Shall we celebrate with a dance, my darling?" Hemmings said as he led me to the dance floor. He gripped my waist tightly as we danced.

"Do you mind if I have a dance with Theodosia?" Philip asked as we stopped when the song finished. Hemmings glared at him as I took a step forward.

"Eston do you mind if I have one last dance with Mr. Hamilton?" I asked softly as Hemmings glared and nodded.

"You will rue this night, you hear me." Hemmings said as I shook slightly as the song started again and Philip and I became to dance.

"Hemmings is glaring at you." Philip said as I took a step away from Philip so that we were further apart.

"I need to go." I said as Philip looked at me worried. "Philip I'm sorry, please forgive me." I said as I hurried away and went back to the balcony. I took a deep breath and watched the stars. I hurried someone walk up behind me as I turned to see Eston Hemmings walked out.

"We need to talk." Hemmings said as he grabbed my arm harshly.

"I'm sorry." I said as I started to shake viciously.

"You are a damn whore you know that." Hemming said as I shut my eyes.

"I need to go." I said as I tried to pull away from him. "You will stay here!" Hemmings said as I let out a cry of pain.

"No. Please let me go." I said as I pulled away from him completely and hurried back to the ballroom and saw my father waiting for me.

"Ah are you ready to go?" Father asked as I nodded and followed him out. We walked out to the carriage and headed home. "Did you and Eston enjoy yourself?" Father asked as I spaced off. "Theodosia?" Father asked bring me back to earth.

"Sorry sir my mind must of have slipped away." I said as we arrived home. I got out and hurried to my bedroom. I dismissed my maid and undressed myself. I slide off my ball gown and stepped out of my pool of pink satin. I took off my corset and my chemise as I grabbed my night gown and tossed it on. I sat at my vanity and took off my jewelry, along with my make- up. I undid my hair and brushed it out. I blew out my candle and hurried to my bed. I pulled back my quilt and climbed into bed. I started to fall asleep as a scary thought popped into my head. I was marrying Eston Hemming in a week when I had no heart to love. I was being forced to marry my father political enemy to make allies with Thomas Jefferson. I could never marry a man who beats me and any other person that angered him. I started to think about tonight. It has been eleven years since I have seen Philip. I haven't seen him since the day in the park where he punched Hemmings. His sister is now so much older. I rubbed my forehead as I thought about Philip for just a second. He was taller than me like normal but he always had his hair in his face. But he looked older and more mature. He had a different touch then Hemmings. Philip was softer and warm touch compared to Hemmings hard and iron like grasp finally I remembered the dance Philip and I shared as I sighed contently and finally feel asleep. I woke up to my maid knocking on the door.

"Miss Theodosia breakfast is almost served." She said as she walked in and opened my curtain.

"Thank you Mandy." I said as I sat up and walked to my armoire and pulled out a sage colored day dress and my brown boots. I changed as Mandy started to make my bed. I sat at my vanity and started to fix my hair into a single braid and tied it off with a simple hair ribbon.

"Is my father waiting for me downstairs." I asked as she nodded.

"Yes ma'am." She said as I slipped on my locket that I got from my Mama when she passed away. I hurried out of my room and down to the dining room to see my father waiting for me while he drank his coffee.

"Ah my dear Theodosia." Father said as I kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him and started to eat my sausage and gravy.

"What do you have planned today Father?" I asked as I took a sip of my apple juice.

"I have a meeting with Hamilton and Washington, Then Jefferson and I are going to discuss you and Eston's marriage." Father asked as I put down my fork.

"Do you mind if I go visit a friend of mine after breakfast?" I asked as Father looked at me with his eyes looking at me worried.

"Who are you visiting?" Father asked as I wiped the corner of my mouth with my napkin. "An old friend of mine. I promise I won't be long. Please Father?" I asked as Father nodded.

"Yes, as long as you are home before noon." Father said as I nodded.

"I will. I promise." I said as I stood up and brushed off my skirt. "I must be off. I will be back soon." I said as I kissed his cheek and hurried to my room to grab my bonnet and to fix my hair before I walked down the stairs and headed out the door. I walked down the steps to the side walk as I looked up to the sky and saw rain clouds starting to move in as head to the only place I knew where I could be safe. I hurried to the familiar door, that I would knock on when I was a child and waited as a maid opened the door.

"Hello Miss. May I help you?" The maid asked as she let me in.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Hamilton." I said as she nodded.

"May I know who you are Miss?" She asked.

"Theodosia Burr." I said as she nodded and hurried to the room behind me. I waited as I heard Mrs. Hamilton voice.

"Ah Theodosia. Look at you, you sprung up so fast." Mrs. Hamilton said as she led me to the Drawing room.

"Thank you ma'am." I said as I sat down.

"Now what can I do for you?" Mrs. Hamilton asked as she sat down next to me.

"I need advice. You're the only person that I could go to about this because your sort of like a Mama for me. After my Mama passed away." I said as I started to ramble.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Hamilton asked me worried as I clenched my fists.

"I need advice on marriage… I am being married off to Eston Hemmings next week." I said softly as Mrs. Hamilton looked at me shocked.

"I never knew you were courting. What do you need help with?" She asked as I looked down.

"I don't know if I can marry him…" I said as she looked at me worried and put her hand on my arm gentle as I winced.

"What is wrong dear." She asked as I pulled away.

"Nothing ma'am…" I said softly as I heard Philip's voice ringing through the hall.

"Ma?" Philip called out as my heart started to skip a beat.

"One moment dear." Mrs. Hamilton called out as she stood up. I brushed my skirt off and waited as she walked back in. "Sorry about that Theodosia." She said as I nodded.

"I need to go… I'm sorry to waste your time." I said as I got up and started to walk out.

"Theodosia stay." Mrs. Hamilton said as I stopped and turned to her. I turned back and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just need to go. This was a mistake." I said as I tried to open the door.

"Theo stay please." Philip asked as I froze at the sound of his voice.

"I can't… I promised my father I would be back before noon." I said worried as Mrs. Hamilton shook her head.

"Theodosia dear, you just got here and it is only ten o'clock. Just stay for a bit and I will get us a pot of tea, and we can talk." She said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said as took my hand off the door knob and looked at her. I followed her back to the Drawing room as I sat down. "Katie please make a pot of tea and bring it to the drawing room." Mrs. Hamilton said as their maid nodded and hurried to the kitchen.

"Eliza?" said as voice as Eliza next to me. "Alexander?" She asked as Mr. Hamilton walked into the drawing room.

"Ah the beautiful and smart Theodosia Burr. I have not seen you since you were a child." Mr. Hamilton said as he gave me a small bow.

"Mr. Hamilton. I'm glad to see you." I said as their maid brought in a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Alexander do you mind if I speak with Theodosia in private please?" Mrs. Hamilton asked as he nodded.

"Of course, I will leave you ladies to chat. Come along Philip." Mr. Hamilton said as he walked away with Philip.

"Now please tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Hamilton asked as we settled back down in the drawing room.

"I am worried about marrying Eston Hemmings. I don't feel like I love him." I said as I poured me some tea.

"Then why are you and this boy courting then?" She asked confused as I took a deep breath.

"I am being forced to marry my father political enemy to make allies with Thomas Jefferson. At first I was content with it but then Eston became possessive and rough…" I said as I gingerly touched my arm.

"Your father is forcing you to marry this boy? That does not sound like Aaron Burr at all." She said as I shook my head.

"After my Mama's death… He became different. More power hungry." I said as she shook her head. I looked at the clock standing near the doorway and stood up abruptly.

"I need to go. I promised my father. I'm so sorry." I said as I hurried to the front door and ran out. I picked up my skirt and started to run to the house. I hurried back to my estate as I saw Father walking out with Jefferson.

"You are late." Jefferson said as I stopped.

"My apologies sirs but I was visiting with a friend of mine and time away from me." I said brushing off my skirt as the sky started to darken with storm clouds from earlier as the rain started to fall on my cheeks.

"Well get inside my dear. Eston is waiting for you inside." Father said as I bowed my head slightly and hurried inside. I saw Eston flirting with one of father's maids as I hurried past them and went upstairs to my room. I closed my door and stood there for a moment and walked over to my vanity. I undid my braid and let my hair fall into its dark brown thick ringlets as I tied my sage ribbon around my head. I wiped off my lip paint and eye liner as I heard someone bang on my door.

"One moment." I said as I got up and it was thrown up and slammed shut by Hemmings.

"You now decide to show up!" He said in a low voice that sent chills down my spine.

"I'm sorry I was just visiting a friend of mine." I said as I put my hands up to calm him down. He grabbed my wrist harshly as I struggled to pull away from him. His grip was iron tight as I kept trying to pull away from him. "Eston please your hurting me." I said as my voice started to crack and thunder rolled loudly muffling the sound of my protests.

"Shut up and stop wiggling!" He said as I tried to push away from him. "Let go of me! Your hurting me!" I said as his eyes narrowed. "You will obey me and be what a wife is supposed to be used for." Eston said as he pushed me onto my bed as my eyes widen in fear and I tried to kick him away as his hand started to creep up my dress to the inside of my thigh as I let out a scream as the thunder rolled and lighten flashed, I kicked him in the chest. He tumbled backwards as I stood up and straight my dress. "How dare you!" I screamed as he slapped me to the floor. I started to cry as Eston glare at me.

"You will learn your lesson before we wed or I will be a widower by choice." He said as he stormed out of my room, leaving me alone with my tears and blood coming out of nose. I composed myself and got up, I brushed my hair behind my ears and walked out of my room. I took deep breath and I walked down the stairs and headed towards the front door. I heard Father talking Jefferson and Eston as I closed my eyes and ran out of the door, I closed the door quietly as I looked out to the down pour ahead of me. I shook my head and took off running down the steps. I ran to the park and tripped over my skirt, tearing it and falling to the ground in the rain. I cried in pain as I got myself back up. I sat on the bench next to me and cried as the rain hit my face.

"Theo?" A voice asked me as I looked up


	3. Chapter 3

"Theo?" A voice asked me as I looked up and saw Philip drenched in the rain.

"Philip what are you doing?" I asked as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"So your head doesn't get wet. Why on are you sitting in the rain?" He asked as he helped me up. I flinched as he looked at me worried.

"Theo who hurt you?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'm fine I promise…" I said as he shook his head.

"Let's get you out of the rain before you father sees us and shoots me." Philip said as I started to walk. I drew closer to him for heat as we arrived at his house. "Why were you out in the rain?" I asked as he helped me up the steps.

"My Ma asked me to get William some hard candies to suck on. Why were you out in the rain?" He asked as I adverted my eyes to the ground.

"I thought I lost my Mama 's locket." I said lying as Mrs. Hamilton opened the door.

"Philip Hamilton get inside, before you get yourself sick. Dear Theodosia get inside darling before you do too." Mrs. Hamilton said as she pulled us inside the warm house.

"Go change into something warm Philip and let your father know you are home. He was quite worried and needs a word with you. Now Theodosia, come with me dear and we will get you changed." She said as she led me upstairs to a guest room and left me alone for a few moments. I started to shake as Mrs. Hamilton walked back in with a greyish blue dress in her hands.

"Sorry dear if it is too big for you but you are much thinner then I was when I was your age." She said as she put the dress on the bed.

"Would you like help with your chemise?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No thank you. You have already done enough." I said as she smiled at me softly.

"Well I will send word to your father that you are here so that he doesn't worried." She said as I tensed up.

"Please don't…" I said as she looked at me shocked.

"Why not? Don't you think he will be worried?" Mrs. Hamilton asked as I shook my head no.

"He has company." I said as she looked at me concerned.

"We need to talk. Theodosia? You are startling me." Mrs. Hamilton said as I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I said as she put her hand on my shoulder as I cringed.

"It's nothing dear. Theodosia we are going to talk after you get out of that dress and are warm." Mrs. Hamilton said firmly as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said as she smiled at me and walked out of the room leaving me. I unbuttoned my dress and slipped it off along with my chemise. I slipped on the greyish blue dress and started to warm up from the soft wool as I buttoned the small brass colored buttons in the front as I took off my shoes and slipped into a pair of flats that Mrs. Hamilton left for me. I folded my clothes in a neat pile on the bed and walked out of the room. I heard Philip laughing and children giggling. I walked downstairs to the drawing room where I heard Mrs. Hamilton and her husband talking.

"Burr would never marry his daughter off to appease some deal. It doesn't sound like him and especially not some an abusive bastard." Mr. Hamilton said as I listened to them.

"Alexander the girl is scared to her wits end. She cringes when she is touch and Philip confided in me saying that Hemming tried to touch Angelica and that Theodosia had a bruise on her cheek the night of the state ball. Something is going on." Mrs. Hamilton said as I took a deep breath as they continued talking about Hemmings.

"Theo?" Philip said softly as I turned to face him.

"Your cheek is bruised. Who hit you?" Philip asked as I shook my head.

"It's nothing…" I said as I trailed off. "Who hurt you Theo?" Philip asked as I looked down.

"Please tell me Theo?" Philip asked softly as I closed my eyes. "Let's go to the sun room. My Ma and Pops will come and get us." Philip said as I followed him to the sun room and I sat in one of the wicker chairs and watched the rain as Philip sat next to me. "Theo who hurt you?" Philip asked worried.

"Eston got a little rough…" I said as he stood up at the sound of Eston's name.

"What did he do?" Philip asked as I shook my head.

"Philip please don't do anything… It's important to my father that I marry him." I said as Philip shook his head.

"Theodosia Burr, you and I both know that you are too smart for an excuse like that." Philip said as I shook my head, trying to stop tears from going down my face. "What exactly did this man do to you?" Philip asked as I shook my head.

"Philip please…" I said pleading with him.

"What Theo?" Philip said as he sat next to me.

"Please don't make me tell you what happened…" I said as a tear fell down my face. He wiped the tear off my cheek and as I looked at him sadly.

"Please Theo… I want to help you." Philip said as I pulled away from his hand when I saw his Mama.

"Philip go inside and talk with your father. I need a word with Theodosia in private." His Mama said softly as I looked down and put my head in my hands.

"Theodosia does Eston Hemmings beat you?" Mrs. Hamilton asked softly as I looked at her with tears falling down my face. I nodded my head yes slowly as she looked at me shocked. "Theodosia, why didn't you tell your father?" She asked shocked as I felt my heart break.

"Because my marriage to Eston is important to my father. My father wants to make amends with Jefferson and this is the only way that my father's job is safe." I said as my voice cracked from the tears.

"Your father could care less about his job if he knew that Jefferson bastard was abusing you." Mrs. Hamilton said as I broke down into sobs as she pulled me into a warm embrace, rubbing my back while she tried to soothe me.

"Please don't tell my father. I want to tell him myself…" I said as I finished crying as she looked at me.

"I won't, if you promise that you will." She said as I nodded.

"Now let's get you inside alright?" Mrs. Hamilton said as I nodded and got up. We walked back in as I heard the laughing of children running around. "William, James. No running in the house." Mrs. Hamilton said as the two young boys stopped and looked at her.

"Yes Mama…" They said together as they walked out of the dining room.

"I need to head home. Do you mind if I leave?" I asked softly as she nodded.

"I'll have Philip escort you home." She said as I nodded. "Philip?" She called out as Philip came hurrying down the stairs. "Yes Ma?" He asked as he made it to the bottom. "Would you escort Theodosia home?" She asked as Philip nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Philip said as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"Let's go Theo." Philip said cheerfully as the storm let up and we walked outside.

"You told my Ma about Eston and what he does to you?" Philip asked as we walk through the park from earlier.

"I did. Philip you have to swear to me that you will not do anything." I said as I got in front of him to face him as he looked down to me.

"That man needs to answer to his actions." Philip said as I shook my head no.

"Philip please. If you really did care about me from now or when we were children. You would listen to me." I said as I put my hands on his chest, looking at him pleadingly as He looked down at me shocked. "Please?" I said softly as I looked down. He lifted my chin up to look into his dark brown eyes as I took a deep breath.

"I won't do anything." Philip said as I brushed a lose curl behind his ear. "Let's get you home." Philip said as I smiled and took a step back. We started to walk back in peaceful silence as we made it to my front step. I smiled at him as the door opened up and revealed Eston. He stomped out and glared at me. He looked at Philip and back to me.

"Ah darling, there you are. Your father just left to search for you." Eston said in a false sweetness as I started to shake. I turned back to face Philip as I had a stone face as he looked at Eston with a glare and then turned back to me as he noticed me visibly shaking.

"Thank you for escorting me home Master Hamilton." I said vaguely as curtsied to him and lifted my skirt up and walked inside as Eston stayed outside with Philip as I heard them starting to talk.

"Stay the hell away from my future wife Hamilton." Eston said as I peeked past him and watched Philip hesitate for a moment and then turned away slowly. Eston turned back quickly to glare at me as he walked towards me and shut the door. He pushed me backwards as I stumbled backwards. "How dare you make me a fool in front of your father, then come back with that scumbag. You are my future wife!" Hemmings yelled as I winced and then remember Philip and the promise I made to his Mama.

"I am will not be your wife." I said courageously more then I felt.

"What did you say to me whore?!" Hemmings said as I stood up straighter. "I am not your wife! I will never be your wife!" I said loudly as Hemmings slapped me hard across the face.

"You will obey me, you damn whore! I will make you mine!" Hemmings yelled as he grabbed me by the throat and dragged me upstairs.

"Let… go!" I screamed as I gasped for air and tried to kick him. He threw me into my bedroom as he locked my door and turned to me.

"Take off your dress now!" He demanded as I shook my head in fear. "Take it off or I will." Hemmings said as I shook my head no again and he pushed me into my bed as I started to kick and scream. "No one will hear darling. No stop screaming!" Hemmings yelled as he covered my mouth and kissed my neck. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as sobs racked my body. His hand squeezed my chest as I tried to push him off of me, he torn away all of the buttons on the dress and shoved his hand down my dress and squeezed my bare skin roughly as I let out a sob. I tried to roll away from him as he pinned me down. I kicked Hemmings as hard as I can as he groaned and I kicked him away as he stood up and glared at me, I fell off of my bed and as I tried to get up, he grabbed a silver jewelry box on my fireplace mantle and threw it at me. It hit me in the head as I fell to the ground. I let out a small scream of pain. I touched my forehead and felt the warm sensation of blood as I looked at him in horror. I scurried up and ran out of the door, ignoring the yelling of Hemmings and ran out of the house. I took off running and back to the park. I saw Philip walking back slowly as I tried to hurry to him. My mind could barely form his name as I let out a scream as he turned back to me as I fell to the ground.

"Theo!" Philip yelled as he ran back towards me. I laid on the ground as Philip fell to his knees next to me. I closed my eyes as I felt Philip pick me and start run.

"MA!" Philip yelled as I pulled myself close to his chest.

"Philip? What is with the yelling? Oh my! What happened to Theodosia?" Mrs. Hamilton asked shocked. "I don't know…" Philip said as Mrs. Hamilton put her hand on my forehead.

"Get her upstairs and put her into a guest room. Then send William to fetch the doctor while you fetch Mr. Burr." His Mama said as Philip started to walk upstairs. He laid me in a bed as I looked up at him. I started to see dark spots in my vison as the blood mixed with the tears. I tried to reach for him as he touched my hand gently and put it back on the bed.

"I'll be right back alright." Philip said as his sister and Mama hurried in with cloth and water.

"Take your father with you and go find Mr. Burr now." Mrs. Hamilton said as Philip hurried out of the room.

"What happened Theodosia?" Mrs. Hamilton said as she started to clean up the blood from my forehead.

"Eston tried…" I said as I started to drift off as Angelica kept shaking me to stay awake. I heard my father downstairs yelling.

"Where is she?! Where is my Theodosia?!" He yelled. I heard running upstairs as I saw my father's blurry image in the doorway. "Theo? What happened to you my dear?" He asked softly as I turned my head to face him. I tried to take a deep breath and he put his hand on my hand.

"Papa?" I asked weakly as he looked at me surprised.

"What happened my dear Theodosia?" He asked me softly.

"Eston hurt me…" I said through my tears as he looked at me.

"What did he do to you?" He asked shocked as I closed my eyes.

"He called me his damn whore and then told me to take off my dress, He touched me and it hurt." I said through my sobs as the doctor walked in.

"He told you to do what!?" Father asked enraged as the doctor started to clean up my forehead.

"Burr why don't we go downstairs and talk…" Mr. Hamilton said as I looked at him.

"Papa, please don't go." I said trying to reach out for him feebly.

"I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Papa said as he sat down next to me. I felt sick to my stomach as the doctor stitched my forehead up.

"I feel sick…" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Gentlemen, I believe it would be best if you were to withdraw and let us help Theodosia get comfortable." Mrs. Hamilton said indicting to her and Angelica.

"That would be a good idea. Aaron Burr sir why don't we withdraw to the study." Mr. Hamilton said as Papa nodded. They walked out of the room as Angelica closed the door.

"Angelica go grab one of your night gowns." Mrs. Hamilton said as the door opened and closed.

"Theodosia, can you lift up your arms slightly." She asked as I raised my arms slightly as she slipped the dress off of me as Angelica walked back in and they helped me slip into a different dress. I opened my eyes and looked down as I started to move my head around.

"Relax Theo…" Angelica said softly as I tried to sit up.

"Theodosia, lay down please dear." Mrs. Hamilton said as I settled. I felt my head pounding like an army drum. I closed my eyes and I feel unconscious as they covered me up with a warm blanket.

"Is she going to be okay Mama?" Angelica asked as the door was opened.

"She will…" Mrs. Hamilton said as she felt my forehead. "Poor dear, she is burning up." She said as I moved my head slightly.

"Grab me that wash cloth for me." Mrs. Hamilton said as I felt her put a cool rag on my burning forehead. I tried to open my eyes but the pain was too much.

"Papa…" I asked softly as I let out a feebly cry of pain.

"It's alright Theo, I'm right here." Papa said softly as I tried to turn my head.

"Rest my heart." Papa said softly as I went ridged in pain.

"I hurt Papa…" I said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me that Hemmings was hurting you Theo?" Papa asked softly as I felt a tear run down my face.

"I knew that it was important to you that Hemmings and I married… I was trying to do it to make you proud." I said as I finally stopped the tears.

"Theo you have already made me proud. I should have never approved you two courting when you never loved him and I would have never let him near you if I knew he was hurting." Papa said as I took a staggered breath.

"I'm sorry Papa… At first he was never this rough. He would yell at me but it was fine. But then he would hit me and call me these awful names." I said as he grabbed my hand.

"I am going straight to Jefferson when you are better and telling him that I don't care about making friends. He hurt you and he will pay for it." He said as I closed my eyes. He felt my forehead and uncovered me.

"She is burning up." He said as I started to drift away. "She must have caught something being outside in the rain." I heard Philip say as I took a breath and felt my stomach churning. "We should let her rest." Mr. Hamilton said as I felt my head lull to the side.

"I will stay with her and keep an eye on her." Mrs. Hamilton said. I started to blur the conversations out as I fell asleep. I woke up and felt my stomach churn. I grabbed the waste basket and threw up into it as Mrs. Hamilton jumped up and hurried to my bedside. Mrs. Hamilton held my hair back as I finished throwing up.

"Thank you..." I said softly as she pulled my hair back and tied it with a piece of yarn.

"It's alright Theo." She said as I finished.

"Why are you being so kind to me… My father and your husband don't get along and I was always the reason your son got into trouble?" I asked as she helped me lay back down.

"You were an older sister for Angelica like my dearest Angelica was to me. Even when you had lost your Mama. You were still there even when you shouldn't have been." She said as I laid back down.

"Thank you." I said as I fell asleep. I woke up to someone damping my forehead. I looked up and saw Philip.

"How are you feeling?" Philip asked as I barely moved my head.

"I hurt all over." I said as my voice cracked. I could barely move my lips as I felt them crack.

"Water…" I said as I tried to reach for the pitcher.

"I got it for you." Philip said as I tried to sit up. He held the cup up to my lips as I took a sip.

"Lay back down okay?" Philip said as I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Theo." He said


	4. Chapter 4

_A Few Months Later_

"Theodosia, come downstairs let me see your new dress." Angelica said excitedly as I walked down the staircase. "Oh Theo, Philip will simply love you." Angelica said as I blushed.

"You know my father as me kept up snug after what happened with Hemmings." I said as I brushed wrinkles off the navy blue fabric.

"I know but your father would approve of Philip." Angelica said as we walked back upstairs into my bedroom. She helped me unpin my hair as I started to unbutton my dress.

"I know but still Father is now really protective of me." I said as I slipped out of my dress.

"I know your father is but come on. He would approve of Philip." Angelica said as I slipped into my simple blue dress as she helped me tie it up. "Angelica, I don't know…" I said nervously as I slipped into my fur lined cape and grabbed my bonnet. "Aren't you excited for Christmas?" Angelica asked as we walked outside. "Yes indeed. I am so excited, I love the trees and the snow." I said as we started into the market and into one of the shops. We looked at some new hair ribbons as I looked up and saw Philip brushing snow off his jacket.

"Let me guess? Mama sent you to spy on me?" Angelica asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes she did. You know she doesn't like you in the city alone." Philip said as I giggled quietly and went back to looking a new fabric.

"You and Theodosia would always sneak into the city." Angelica said sassily as I looked up at her and blushed bright red.

"Angelica!" I squealed as Philip chuckled and smirked at me.

"Your daddy keeps you snug now a days Theodosia." Philip said at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Because Master Hamilton. He does not like me around scoundrels such as yourself." I said playfully as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Well Miss. Theodosia why don't I escort you home. It is getting awfully cold and your father certainly would not want you out of the cold." Philip said as I nodded.

"After I pay for this piece of fabric." I said as I took the roll of fabric to the counter and paid for the lace and ribbons. I turned to face Angelica and Philip as we walked out together. "Let's get going before my father has a fit." I said laughing as we walked out of the shop.

"Philip can you please leave me and Theodosia alone please? We were fine." Angelica said annoyed as Philip shook his head no. "Nope, Ma says she wants you home for dinner. She has news." Philip said as Angelica perked up as we arrived at my home.

"I will see you both soon. Thank you Master Philip for escorting me home." I said with a curtesy and walked up the stairs. I waved bye to them and walked in.

"Theodosia? What were you doing outside? It is getting too cold." Papa said as he walked out of the parlor.

"Angelica wanted to go buy some hair ribbons for the Christmas Ball in the town. Philip was kind enough to escort me back." I said as I handed my coat and bonnet to my maid.

"That boy seems to be attracted to you like flies to honey. I will say it again Theodosia. I don't want you alone with any man without unless I approved of it. I also don't like you in the town without an escort." Papa said sternly as I shook my head and kissed his cheek.

"He was a perfect gentlemen Papa. He just escorted me home and Angelica accompanied us." I said as he nodded.

"We are going to the Washington for an official dinner. Hamilton will be in attendance. So go get ready." Papa grumbled as I giggled and pecked his cheek again.

"Papa. Why don't you go into an event with Mr. Hamilton with a bit optimism?" I said as he shook his head no.

"I will tell you the same thing I told your Mama when she said the same thing to me. Hamilton makes everything into a huge argument." He said as I shook my head.

"Go get ready Theo." He said as he touched my cheek gently and I nodded. I took a step back and hurried to my room. I slipped out of my blue frock and started to dress in my favorite lavender colored dress and tied the shawl around my shoulders. I slipped on a pair of embroidered heels as I started to fix my necklace and make-up. "Theodosia? We must be leaving." Papa said as I grabbed my cape and muffler to keep my hands warm. I slipped my bonnet on and hurried down the stairs. He smiled at me and extended his arm. I took his arm and he walked be outside to a waiting carriage. I stepped in and folded my hands neatly into my lap as we started to ride to the Washington Estate. "Please be on…" Papa started to say as I smiled at him softly.

"On my best behavior? Always Papa." I said as he smiled at me widely and the carriage stopped in front of the Washington Estate. Papa opened the door and helped me out of the carriage and up the stairs to the door. Papa knocked on the door and the maid opened it.

"Master Burr, Miss Burr. Master Washington is expecting you." She said as she let us in and took our winter garments and put them away as Mr. Washington walked out from his study.

"Ah Mr. Burr it is good to see you sir." He said as Papa saluted him.

"Mister President. Good to see you sir." He said as Mr. Washington saw me.

"Theodosia. It is good to see you." He said as I curtsied towards him and smiled.

"The women are in the parlor. Mr. Burr do you wish to join me in the study?" Mr. Washington said as Papa nodded and motioned me to go to the parlor. I walked in quietly and saw Mrs. Washington and Mrs. Hamilton chatting as Angelica saw me and got up.

"Theo." She said as she curtsied towards me and I curtsied back.

"Angelica." I said as I sat next to her and listened to Mrs. Hamilton and Mrs. Washington chat.

"How have you been Theodosia?" Mrs. Hamilton asked me as I nodded. "I've been well ma'am thank you." I said softly as Mrs. Hamilton smiled at me and patted my hand. I started to chat quietly with Angelica as the maid walked in curtsied.

"Dinner is severed ma'am." She said as Mrs. Washington nodded and dismissed her. We got up and followed her to the dining room where we were met by the men. Mrs. Hamilton smiled at her husband as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Philip would mind helping me with my chair?" Angelica asked as he nodded and looked at me for a moment before helping his sister. I sat down in my chair next to my father as Philip sat across from me. I smiled at him as we said grace then started to eat our food. I phased out the conversation as I felt someone nudge me with their foot as I looked up and saw Angie as the adults were talking. She motioned her head to Philip as he flushed bright red and then looked away. I giggled to myself with Angelica as Papa looked at me.

"Theodosia what is funny?" He asked as I straighten up.

"Angelica just told me a funny joke." I said as he nodded.

"Theodosia do you mind playing something on the piano for us?" Mrs. Washington asked as I blushed.

"Yes of course ma'am." I said softly as I got up and walked to the sitting room as everyone followed me. I sat at the piano and started to play. "Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, Beckoning, beckoning, Just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, Maddened by the stars? How is it you sing." I sang as I played the piano as everyone sat around me to listen. I finished as everyone clapped softly. I got up and curtsied as Father stood up.

"That was excellent my dear Theodosia." Papa said as I smiled and blushed bright red. "Well, we should be off. Come along Theo." Papa said as I nodded and followed him out of the parlor. I put my cloak back on and tied my bonnet on. I slipped my hands in into my muffler. I followed Papa out of the carriage as he helped me in. I sat in content silence. I fiddled with my fingers and felt a piece of paper in my muffler. I waited till we arrived home as Papa helped me out of the carriage. "I am going to retire. Good night my dear." Papa said as he kissed my forehead as we walked inside. I took off my bonnet and handed it to my bonnet to my maid. I held my muffler in my hands as I walked up to my bedroom. I placed my muffler on my bed and pulled out the piece of paper. It was addressed to me and I recognized the handwriting.

"Dear Theodosia, I wish I could have given this to you tonight but out of fear that you father would shoot me in front of my father and mother. I am giving you this instead. I would like to see you outside of the social event that involves our fathers, I miss see you and would love to see you again. Meet me at the clock tower, early noon tomorrow. I hope to see you soon.

~Philip Hamilton"

I read it over and over again as my face flushed bright red as I held the letter close to my chest. I smiled at the adventure and risk that was in store with the piece of paper. I put my note in my jewelry box and froze. I ran my fingers around sliver edging and remember the blood that was on it a few months ago from Hemmings. I shuttered at the thought put the note inside of it. I started to unbutton my dress and slipped out of my chemise and into my long sleeve night dress. I blew out my candles and climbed into bed. I fell asleep to the fleeting thoughts of Philip. I woke up to the bright morning sun shining in as I woke up and got out of bed quickly. I slipped on a warm caramel frock and brushed my curls out as someone knocked on my door. I turned to face the door. "Come in." I said as Papa walked into my room. "Papa what is it?" I asked worried as I stood up.

"It's nothing my dear. I just wanted to tell you I am going to be in meeting all day." Papa said as I nodded.

"Okay, do you mind if I go into town?" I asked as he looked at me and crossed his arms.

"Why are you going into town?" He asked as I brushed off my skirt.

"I wanted to just look around. Christmas is coming and I wanted to see if I could find some presents." I said as he nodded.

"Alright, as long as someone accompanies you." He said as I nodded.

"Angelica said she would meet me by the clock tower." I said as he nodded.

"Alright fine." He said as I pecked his cheek. "Thank you." I said as he nodded and walked out of my room. I closed the door and went back to my vanity. I clipped on my mother's locket and saw started to brush my hair and braid it. I brushed the French styled braid as I wove in a tan ribbon behind my ear as I tied my bonnet onto my head. I slide into a pair of brown saddle boots. I grabbed my coin purse and put in my muffler as I slide on my fur lined cloak. I walked downstairs to the dining room table to eat before leaving as Papa kissed my temple and gathered his things. "Be back in a few hours." Papa said as I got up nodded.

"I always do." I said as I watched him walk out. I got up and brushed off my skirt and walked out into the newly fallen snow. I started to walk to into the tower as the clock tower rang. I made it to the tower and saw a figure waiting in the shadows. "Philip?" I asked nervous as he took a step out and took off his hat.

"You came?" He asked shocked as I nodded.

"I did. It's been ages since we have seen each other." I said as I smiled at him as snow began to fall even more. "Let's go walk around." Philip said as we walked towards the town as I stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I shook my head. "If anyone see us together. They will tell my father. He would loss his mind, I told him I was with you sister." I said as he nodded.

"Why don't we walk into the park and talk there." Philip said as I followed next to him.

"Philip why did you want to meet with me?" I asked as we sat on the bench.

"I just missed being around you." Philip said as I raised my eyebrow.

"I am not buying it. What is the real reason?" I asked as he shook his head.

"I just wanted to be around you." He said as snow fell around us. I bit my lip as the wind started to pick up. I pulled my cloak close to me.

"You okay?" Philip asked as I nodded.

"How did you get the letter into my muffler without anyone seeing?" I asked curious.

"I paid the Washington's maid five cents if she would put it in your muffler." Philip said as I giggled.

"Why couldn't you just give it to me." I said laughing as my laughter pierced the winter afternoon.

"Because your father would have shot me." Philip said as he rubbed his neck. I stood up and brushed off my skirt.

"Why don't we go into town and get us something to drink?" I asked as he nodded.

"I have to meet Angelica at the town square. My mother had to help her with a dress fitting for the Christmas Ball." Philip said as I started to walk out. I smiled at I felt him toss snow at my back.

"Philip!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him with my arms crossed.

"What I didn't do anything." He said as I grinned and picked up a handful of snow. I tossed it at him and took off running. I ran into the town square and saw Angelica waiting by the fountain.

"Theodosia what on earth are you running from?" She asked as I laughed and felt more snow against my back.

"Your brother is attacking me." I said as I turned and saw Philip smiling as Angelica crossed her arms.

"You two meet up without Mama or Papa's permission?" Angelica asked shocked as I turned red and looked down.

"Angie you can't say a word." Philip said as I nodded.

"All I know is that you two happen to be in the same time." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Angelica would you like to look at some Christmas with me?" I asked as she nodded.

"Philip, Mama has a list of things for you to get." Angelica said as she handed a piece of paper to Philip.

"Now go. Me and Theo have some shopping to do." Angelica said with a bit of spunk as I laughed and followed her to one of the shops. I ran my finger over a spool of thread as Angelica was caught up flirting with the shop owner's apprentice as the bell rang and I saw Hemmings. I froze and then hurried away. I went to the back of the store and started to look idly at some more as I felt someone behind me.

"You still up to your whore tricks." Hemmings said into my ear as he trapped me against the shelf, pressing himself against back as I froze.

"Get away from me…" I stuttered out as he pulled me closer to him.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You still have that spunk. I always have wanted you with a bit less of it." He said as I felt him try to rub my chest.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled slapping his hands away as he took a step back as Angelica ran over to us with Philip as she held him back.

"Hemmings get away from Theo and walk away from all. Or go outside and we settle it on the dueling ground." Philip said lowly as Hemmings glared at me and then back away.

"This is not over." Hemmings said as I took a deep breath and started to shake as Hemmings stormed out and left us alone.

"He has some nerve coming even in the same town as you." Philip said as we walked out.

"It's fine Philip." I said as we stood outside the shop.

"No it is not. That shop keep is going to tell your father you know?" Philip said as I nodded.

"It is fine." I said as he looked down. The window and snow became bitterly cold.

"I start to walk home. It's started to get bad out here. I will write to you soon." I said as I said good bye and started to walk home in the snow storm as I tripped in the snow. I got up as the window and snow knocked me down again. I made it home as my maid pulled me inside.

"Miss Theo. Thank the Lord you came back in time. You father has been worried sick about you. The storm has just grown worst." She said as I nodded and handed her my muffler and cloak.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the storm." I said as my father walked out of his study. "Theodosia Burr, you scared me half to death." Papa said as he pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I'm sorry Papa. I just got caught up in the storm." I said meekly as he looked at me worried. "Is everything alright?" He asked as I nodded. "I'm fine." I said lying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Theo. Thank the Lord you came back in time. You father has been worried sick about you. The storm has just grown worst." She said as I nodded and handed her my muffler and cloak.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the storm." I said as my father walked out of his study. "Theodosia Burr, you scared me half to death." Papa said as he pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I'm sorry Papa. I just got caught up in the storm." I said meekly as he looked at me worried. "Is everything alright?" He asked as I nodded. "I'm fine." I said lying.

I woke up to my room freezing cold as I looked and saw snow on my floor. I got up quickly and closed it as I went to my fire place and started to tend to the fire. I warmed up as Mandy walked in. "Oh my, the snow!? Miss Theodosia, I swear as the Lord as my witness the window was closed when I came into your room to tend to the fire." Mandy started to ramble.

"It's alright Mandy. A little snow doesn't do much. Are we going to setting up for the Holidays?" I asked excited as she nodded.

"Yes Miss we are. Your father just left to go find the perfect tree for the holidays." Mandy said as I started to get excited.

"Let me get dressed then I will be downstairs to help with the decorations." I said cheerfully as Mandy nodded and curtsied as I dismissed her. I slipped on my locket and started to brush my hair out. I pinned it back as I slide off my night gown and into a simple brown plaid skirt and a warm wool top. I slipped on a scarf and slipped into my flats. I hurried down stairs and walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the warmth of the ovens and the chatter of the cooks. I grabbed my apron off the peg on the wall. "Mandy can you tie the back for me?" I asked as she hurried from the chicken she was chopping for dinner and tied my apron. I smiled at her and grabbed a bowl and started to make small cakes as I hurried my father in the parlor.

"Theo?" Papa called out as I looked up from my work and saw him walked in covered in snow.

"I'm right here." I said as I giggled as his head covered in snow.

"I see you are already in the kitchen. God you remember me of your mother with you being in the kitchen baking and laughing Theo." Papa said shaking his head as I fell silent. "Theo my dear, I'm sorry…" Papa said guilty as I shook my head.

"It's fine Papa." I said quietly as I started to roll more dough for the cookies.

"Well, I wanted to come see if the pastries Mandy made tasted as good as yours." Papa said as he swiped a small cake from my freshly baked pan.

"Papa! Those are for the Christmas dinner." I said laughing as he chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"I need something sweet because I have meeting for the next few hours with Hamilton. So that means I won't be home till supper." Papa said as I frowned. "Would you give Mr. Hamilton some credit. His son has saved me a few times." I said as I stirred more batter.

"But that boy has also nearly costed you your life." Papa said as he straightened up and brushed the fallen crumbs off his jacket.

"Papa, do you mind if I send for Angelica? I would love to have her company while you are gone? She can also help make the pastries." I asked sweetly as he nodded.

"I will send someone to retrieve her. Please do not cause any trouble." Papa said as I nodded.

"I always do Papa." I said as I powdered the top of some of the cakes as Papa kissed my cheek and hurried out to go about his business as I started to put more cookies into the oven. "Mandy?" I called out as she hurried back in.

"My apologies ma'am. Sarah is feeling sick…" Mandy said as I smiled at her sadly as I heard her little girl coughing in the back room where she sleeps with her and her son Emanuel.

"It's alright, I was going to go ride into the town to get more powder sugar. I just wanted to ask if you would watch the cookies. If you would like, I could go to the apothecary and get Sarah some medicine." I said as she nodded.

"Miss Theodosia you are as kind as your mother was. My Ma said that your mother was the kindness soul that she ever worked for." Mandy said as I blushed.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Emanuel?" I called out as Mandy's skinny and lanky boy came hurrying into the kitchen from outside.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked as he gave me a quick bow.

"Go saddle and prepare Coal for me please. Also I have a letter I need you to run to the Hamilton home" I said as he nodded and bowed again and hurried out as I dismissed him.

"Miss. I don't think it would be best for you to be ridding this weather." Mandy said as I shook my head.

"It's fine. I promise I will be back before Angelica is here." I said as crying filled the room.

"Please excuse me Miss." Mandy said curtsying as I dismissed her. I hurried to my room and changing into my riding habit and slipped into a pair of riding saddle shoes as I adjusted my wool gloves. I walked down the stairs and walked out the door as I slipped my coin purse into my habit pocket as I mounted my dark black stallion.

"Did the letter make it to the Hamilton home?" I said as I handed him a thick envelope for Angelic.

"Yes ma'am." He said as I smiled at him.

"Then get inside quick. I don't want your mama getting worried about you getting ill." I said as he nodded and I nudged Coal to move. He took off into a slow trot as the snow started to fall down. I made it to the village and slowed Coal down as I stopped him at the clock tower as I saw a figure run towards the tower in my normal spot. I dismounted off of Coal and grabbed his reins and peeked around the corner and saw a dark figure waiting.

"Philip?" I asked quietly as the figure walked out and revealed Hemmings. I took a struggled breath as I tried to turn away but he grabbed my elbow and yanked me back as Coal started to panic.

"Easy boy." Hemming said soothing to the horse as I dropped the reins and tried to push him away from me.

"Let me go Hemming!" I demanded as I hit him in the chest as he covered my mouth and shoved me against the clock tower.

"Little whore still up to her little tricks. Why are you looking for Hamilton?!" Hemmings said whispering into my ear as I finally slapped him away from me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, He held his cheek and glared at me as he raised his hand and slapped me to the ground as I heard someone running up to us.

"Theo!?" Philp said as he rushed over to me to help me stand up.

"Hamilton, why am I not shocked." Hemmings said as Philip whirled around with such a fury as he pinned Hemming's against the clock tower as Hemmings struggled to fight against him.

"Let me get this through that thick skull of yours Hemmings! Stay the hell away from Theo. Or you will have lead in there instead." Philip said as he spat at Hemmings.

"Philp, I'm okay… Let him go…" I said pulling him off of Hemmings. Hemmings glared at me and then took off.

"Your cheek!" Philip exclaimed as I felt my cheek and winced.

"Your father is going kill me." Philip said as I shook my head.

"It's alright, Thank you for meeting with me." I said nervously.

"Why did you want to talk?" He asked as I laughed at a curl falling into his face. I moved it behind his ear as I felt myself inappropriately close to him.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Yesterday afternoon when we meet. You never told me the real reason." I said as he looked down at me with his light brown eyes bore into my dark brown and I nervously pushed my light brown ringlets behind my ear.

"You want me to be honest?" Philip asked as I nodded.

"Well… I can't tell you right now… We are in the public eye…" Philip whispered as I took a step back.

"My apologies for being so forward…" I said quietly as he gave me a small smile.

"It's alright, what are you doing in the city unaccompanied?" Philip asked protectively as I put my hands up.

"I was going to the apothecary set some medicine and I sent a letter to your sister with a note inside for you… I thought it was you instead of that bastard." I said as he examined my cheek.

"Your father is going to have a fit then kill me." Philip said as I shook my head.

"It's alright, I'll just say I hit a branch." I said as he nodded as we stood in content silence, as it was cut short by the bell tower ringing. I jumped slightly as I realized the time.

"Oh no!" I said as I hurried back to the nervous Coal.

"What's wrong Theo?" Philip asked as I mounted Coal.

"I need to hurry home. I promised to meet your sister at my home at late noon." I said as I started to nudge Coal to move.

"Theo?" Philip asked as I turned my head back to face him.

"Yes?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"At the Christmas ball. Would you save me a dance?" He asked as I giggled and flushed bright red in the white snow.

"Only if you do the same for me." I said as I started ride away from him to the apothecary. I dismounted and walked in. I brought some medicine for Sarah and hurried outside to the general store to buy a bag of Christmas candy and a bag of white powder sugar. I paid for it hurried out as the snow started to come down thick. I got on as the snow started to blind me as I rode home. I finally made it home and rode into the stable.

"Ma'am!? You need to get inside. You will catch a cold!" Emanuel said as he helped me down.

"Is Angelica Hamilton here?" I asked shivering as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am… My ma let her inside." He said as he took the reins of Coal. I hurried inside with the medicine and the candies in hand. "Mandy?" I called out as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"Miss Theodosia. Thank the Lord that you are back. This is the worst storm I have seen since Sara was born." Mandy said as she took my cape.

"Is Angelica here?" I asked Angelica walked out of the drawing room.

"I'm right here. Thank goodness you are okay." Angelica said as I smiled at her and she saw my cheek.

"Mandy, here is the medicine for Sarah. I will be right back." I said handing her the bag of herbs to her.

"Thank you miss. You are an angel from heaven." Mandy said curtsying as I smiled at her and I turned to go upstairs as Angelica followed me upstairs.

"What happened to your cheek?" Angelica asked as I walked into my bedroom.

"Nothing, I hit a branch." I said as I took off my riding habit and gloves.

"A branch left finger marks? Hemmings attacked you again didn't he!?" Angelica exclaimed as I shushed her.

"It's fine. I took care of it…" I said as I slide out of my riding skirt off and into a warm wool skirt and bodice as Angelica tied it.

"What happened? Why did you send a note for my brother?" She asked as I turned to her.

"I needed to talk to him in private. Angie I beg of you, please don't tell your Mama and Papa, and especially my Papa." I said as her mouth dropped and she nodded.

"Let's get going. We have pastries to cook." I said as we walked down to the kitchen. "The Christmas Ball is in a few days' time. We need to hurry and get them baked." I said avoiding her questions.

"You know your father is going to have a fit about your cheek." Angelica said as I nodded.

"That is what make-up is for." I said as we started to roll out our dough quietly as my Papa walked in.

"Theodosia?" Papa called out as I looked up and throw some spare powder sugar onto my bruising cheek as Papa walked in.

"Oh, I apologize Miss Hamilton. I must have forgotten that you were here." Papa said as Angelica pulled out a tray from the fire.

"It's alright sir." She said as Papa walked in. Angelica put the cakes onto the counter next to me as I finished icing the last batch.

"Well if you would excuse me. I need to go home now. I will see you soon Theo. Mister. Burr." Angie said curtsying and then hurrying out. I went back to work on the cakes as Mandy walked out.

"Mandy how is Sara feeling." I asked as she looked down.

"The medicine stopped the coughing but her fever has yet to go down." She said as I nodded.

"Well tonight I will make dinner." I said as she looked at me and shook her head.

"No miss, It's alright. I will, she needs to rest." Mandy said as I nodded. I started to clean up the mess I made with my pastries as Mandy started the fire.

"I will be in my study." Papa said as he kissed my bruised cheek as I barely winced. I hurried upstairs as I pulled out my new Christmas dress and smoothed out the deep, dark green velvet. I heard a knock on my door as Emanuel walked in and gave a small bow.

"Supper is done ma'am." He said as I smiled at the young boy and nodded.

"Thank you Manuel." I said as he bowed and hurried out of my room. I hurried down the stairs to the supper table. I sat next to Papa as we said grace together as I started to eat some of my soup. "May I be excused?" I asked as Papa nodded.

"Yes, but Theodosia?" Papa said as I got up. "Good night my dear." Papa said as I kissed his cheek and then hurried to my room.

* * *

I walked into the banquet hall with my Papa as I brushed the velvet wrinkles and parted from him as I saw Angie flirting with some boy. "Your brother is actually letting you talk to a boy? Did you spike his drink?" I asked breaking out into giggles as the band started to play louder.

"No, I sorta snuck away from him when he saw you walk into the room. I swear you could hear his heart go boom. Gave me the perfect opportunity to sneak off." She said nudging me as I saw Philip.

"Angie there you are. Miss Burr." Philip said bowing as I smiled at him.

"Master Hamilton." I said curtsied to him as Angelica started to laugh as I nudged her to be quiet.

"Would you care for a dance Miss Theodosia?" Philip asked extending his hand as I smiled at him and took it.

"Of course." I said as he led me to the dance floor and we started to dance along to the band. I laughed as we enjoyed our dance. The song ended as I heard my father.

"I need to…" I said I took a step back while his hands were still settled on my waist.

"Oh." He said as he realized that and took them off. I hurried over to my Papa as he crossed his arms. "What is it Papa? Is something the matter?" I asked confused as he glared at Philip then looked at me with a softer glance.

"That boy is too close to you. I don't like it." He said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Papa he and I were only dancing it was nothing I promise." I said as he took a deep breath as Mr. Hamilton walked up behind him.

"Happy holidays Senator Burr." He said bitterly as I looked at Papa surprised.

"Papa you're a senator now?" I asked surprised as he nodded.

"Hamilton, thank you for ruining the surprise." Papa said bitterly as he turned to face Philip father.

"Burr? Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?" Mr. Hamilton asked even more bitter then before as I took a step back.

"Since being one put me on the up and up again." Papa said smirking as I heard Angelica calling me. I turned around to leave our two fathers arguing.

"No one knows who you are or what you do." Mr. Hamilton retorted as I heard Papa chuckle sarcastically as Angelica and I watched.

"They don't need to know me, But, they don't like you." Papa said as I sighed.

"Oh no…" I said with Angelica. "Excuse me?" Mr. Hamilton asked irate as Mrs. Hamilton walked over to them and stood in front of her husband.

"Alexander this is not the time or place to discuss politics. You should have this discussion at another time." She said sternly as Mr. Hamilton looked down and nodded.

"My husband apologizes Senator Burr." Mrs. Hamilton said as Philip stood behind us.

"It is alright Eliza. Before our Christmas turns even worst. Come along Theodosia." Papa said fixing his jacket and then walking out. I brushed off my skirt and looked at Mrs. Hamilton sadly.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed as she shook her head. I followed behind my Papa and retrieved my muffler as Papa helped me put on my cloak. I felt a parchment in my muffler and smiled slightly as we walked outside into the snow.

"That arrogant bastard! Ruins my holiday and argues with me in front of my child! Stay away from his son, that boy is just like his father." Papa started to rant as I sat in silence as he looked at me.

"I am sorry that I ruined your holiday dance Theo. I know how much Christmas meant to you." Papa said guilty as I looked down.

"It's alright Papa." I said as he patted my arm.

"I do have a present for you though when we arrived. It arrived yesterday from England." Papa said as I looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" I asked as we arrived home. He helped me outside as I walked in and heard barking. A small tan colored dog with floppy ears ran up to me as I laughed and knelt down to pet the puppy.

"There is your present." Papa said behind me as I picked the puppy up gently as he playfully bit my fingers.

"He is precious. Thank you Papa." I said as I kissed his cheek and set the puppy on the ground. He ran to the kitchen yapping happily as Papa smiled at me.

"I thought he would make some company for you while I am in all my meetings being Senator now." Papa said as I kissed his cheek.

"I am going to retire for the night. Good night Papa." I sais as I started to walk up the stairs. My new dog followed behind me and followed me right into my room as I put my muffler on the bed and took the paper out. I unfold the paper as I scanned it.

 _"Deep dark velvet hugs your silhouette. Black silk stockings. Theodosia you are my Juliet. Soft brown hair, mischievous eyes. Cool me down darling. Before I jump into your thighs._

-P. Hamilton."

I flushed bright red as I held the letter to my chest. I folded it up and put it with the other letters and started to undress. I put on my dressing gown and undid the ribbons in my hair. I took of my locket and went to my writing desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and a quill.

 _"Master Hamilton,_

 _Your writing has me blushing the brightest of reds. If my father were to see that note he would say that you are a scoundrel and would take his pistol to your door step to shot you. If you call me your Juliet. Then you be my Romeo? If I were your Juliet, then… My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. In the words of our dear Shakespeare. I wish I could see you again soon but given that your father and mine nearly killed each other tonight. We must only write to each other for now. Till the spring at least._

 _For yours to cherish_

 _T. Burr"_

I put my quill down and let the ink dry as I rolled it up and tied it with one of my old hair ribbons. I blew out my candles and hurried to sleep as my new pup cuddled next to me for warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

I smiled at the new forming flowers as I hurried down the stair and paused as I saw my Papa talking to someone I have never seen before. He was about my age as he shook my Papa's hand. Papa saw me and the man turned around. "Theo my dear. I would like you to meet Mister George Eacker." Papa said as Eacker turned to face me.

"Miss Theodosia." He said bowing as I straighten up as I brushed my skirt off.

"Mister Eacker…" I said as Papa looked at me.

"Mister Eacker wanted to ask your hand to attend the Spring Festival with him." Papa said as I thought back to the letter from Philip saying to meet him at the clock tower so that we could see each other for the first time since the winter.

"Um Papa. I was going to attended the Spring Festival with Angelica and her siblings." I said as Mister Eacker took a step towards me.

"Miss Burr I would be honored if you were to go with me." Mister Eacker said as I took a deep breath.

"Theodosia why don't you accompany George to the festival." Papa said as I nodded.

"Alright, just let me go make myself look more presentable." I said as I curtsied and left. I walked up the stairs and patted my dog Figaro on the head as I started to adjust my brown and floral over dress and started to put on my favorite brown and sunflower hat as I looked at Philip's secret letter on my writing table.

 _"My dearest, Theodosia_

 _Spring has finally arrived and now I am able to see you. I have missed seeing your face. Meet me by the clock tower such as normal. I hope that I can see you at the Festival._

 _~ P. Ham_

I held the letter to my chest as I took a deep breath. I put the letters in its normal stop. I walked down the stairs and smoothed down my dress.

"Shall we, Miss?" Eacker as extending his hand. I nodded and took his hand. We walked out of the house as I opened my parasol. "You look quite lovely today Miss. Burr." Eacker said trying to flatter me.

"Thank you Mister. Eacker." I said giving him a small false smile. We arrived in the town as I smiled at the children running past us as I saw Angelica with her younger brother John and William.

"Angelica!" I shrieked excitedly as I ran away from Eacker and over to her.

"Theo! It has been too long." Angie said excited as I giggled. "Why is George Eacker looking at you like that?" Angie asked as I looked around.

"My father told me that I should accompany Mister. Eacker to the Spring Festival." I said lowly as I heard Eacker calling my name. "I should go. Tell Philip I'll meet him by the clock as soon as I can." I said quietly as she nodded. "Sorry George, I wanted to catch up with a friend of mine." I said as he nodded.

"Let's us grab something to snack on." Eacker said as he roughly grabbed my arm.

"George why don't you meet me in the park. I was going to wander with Angelica for a moment. I will wander with her for a bit then I will spend the rest of the afternoon with you." I said as he smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright, my dear. I will meet you in the park." Eacker said as I nodded, he walked away as I turned back to Angelica.

"Go, meet with your Romeo." Angelica said as I hugged her excitedly.

"Thank you my dearest Angelica." I said as I hurried away. I walked to the clock tower as I saw Philip.

"Dear Theodosia, I have missed you so much." Philip said as he embraced me.

"I have missed you also Philp. We must make this quick. My father has made me George Eacker to the festival." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"I have something for you." Philip said as he pulled out a small ring from his back pocket.

"Oh Philip, this is gorgeous." I said as he put the ring in my hand.

"I wanted to give you this for Christmas. But when our fathers fought at the Christmas Ball, my father told me never to speak to your father or you again." Philip said as I looked at him.

"Why must they hate each other." I said as he held me close to him.

"Love springs from hate." Philip said as I blushed.

"Philip you make me blush." I said as he looked at me.

"I should be going. If I don't hurry to the park, then Eacker will be looking for me." I said as I took a step back.

"I will have Angelica send you a letter later today." Philip said as he pecked my cheek. I burned bright red as I fixed my hat and hurried away. I let go of his hand and walked into the park where I saw Eacker waiting with a basket. I walked over to him as I brushed off my skirt as I approached him.

"Mister. Eacker." I said curtsying.

"Miss. Burr, you are still as radiate as the sun." Eacker said as I sat next to him.

"Mister Eacker, you are quite a charmer…" I said as I took a bit of a slice of meat. I ate quietly as Mister Eacker kept trying to sway me into talking. I would nod along to keep him from getting even more annoying. "Mister. Eacker. I would like to go enjoy some of the festivities on my own for the evening. I promised Angelica I would meet with her." I said as I got up.

"Of course my dear. I will allow you to be in company of Miss. Hamilton." He said as the word Hamilton came out bitterly.

"Thank you." I said as brushed off the grass. I started to walk away as Eacker started to whistle at me. I blushed and hurried into town. I saw Angie helping her little brother Will pick some flowers.

"Angelica." I called out as I hurried to my friend.

"You finally ditched Eacker." Angie asked giggling as I nodded.

"He is such a boar. He only wants to be with me because of my father and his position to put wealth in the pockets of men like him." I said as I pushed my hair behind my ear as Philip walked towards us.

"Philip what are you doing?" Angie asked as I started to act fluster.

"Ma sent us here for the younger boys to have a bit of fun. Why not take them to the pond where the sail boats are at." Philip said as the younger boy jumped in excitement.

"Philip can we? Can we please go to the sailboats?!" The youngest asked jumping up and down. Philip laughed and picked the young boy up.

"Yes young Willie. But calm down. Come along John. Let's go to the sailboats." Philip said as we all walked to the park and to the pond as Philip put his brother down and the boy ran to the pond where toy sailboats were sailing around. Angelica and I watched as he helped his brothers push their boats into the water.

"Angie look at my boat." Little William said proudly as Angelica clapped cheerfully.

"Willie that boat is superb." Angelica said as I smiled at Philip helping his other brother. "Miss Theo. Look at my boat." John said pointing to his boat.

"It looked like it sailing quite nicely John." I said as Philip smiled at me.

"John be careful not to fall into the water." Angie said warningly as John tried to reach into water.

"Philip please don't let him fall in." I said as Philip grabbed the boat and handed to his brother. I smiled at him as Philip smiled back at me, making my stomach flutter with butterflies and my face flush bright red. I watch the sun start to set as the light hit the water. I smiled at the sunset as I saw people starting to set up for the fireworks.

"Theodosia?!" Eacker said calling out for me as I sighed and turned to him.

"Mister. Eacker, are you enjoying the boats?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Yes I was enjoying the wood boats. I was thinking it would be best if I escort you home." Eacker said catching me off guard.

"I was going to stay a bit longer. Watch the fireworks and enjoy the night." I said as Eacker shook his head.

"Your father said it would best like it if you were not in the company of people such as these." Eacker said as I looked at him shocked.

"How dare you. These people are my friends. I would advise you to leave me alone." I said as he looked at me and took a step towards me.

"Eacker you leave her alone." Philip said getting over protective as I turned to see Angelica trying to restrain her brother.

"It's alright Philip. Alright then I will go home." I said trying to diffuse the situation. I said goodbye to Angelica and her brothers as I turned back to Eacker and started to walk home.

"You should find better company my dear. That boy is scoundrel." Eacker said as I looked at him.

"Why should I bother listening to an egotistic ignorant cockroach like yourself!?" I asked indignantly as I turned to face him angered.

"Because Miss. Burr your father thinks it would be best if you and I were to court and be married." Eacker said as my jaw dropped and I covered it with my hand

"My father would never marry to a stranger." I said as I picked my skirt up above my ankles and walked up the steps onto my porch. "Thank you for escorting me home Mister. Eacker. But I will be taking my leave now." I said bitterly as I gave him a curt curtsy and walked into my home.

"Miss. Theo how was your day at the festival?" Mandy asked as she took my parasol.

"It was alright. Is my father home?" I asked as I heard my father walk out of his study.

"Ah my little Theo. How was the festival with Mister Eacker?" Papa asked as I brushed off my skirt.

"He told me you want me to court him." I said shocked as he looked at me and nodded.

"I think it would be best if you two were to court and marry." Papa said as I crossed my arms.

"Papa, that man is rude and only wants to be with me because of your positon and wealth." I said as Papa shook his head.

"Theo, you are nineteen years old. I think it would be best if you marry someone suitable such as George." Papa said as I shook my head.

"Papa, I want to marry out of love." I said as Papa shook his head.

"Love takes time Theodosia. You will come to love George soon." Papa said as I sighed.

"I am feeling ill. Do you mind if I retire to my room?" I asked as Papa nodded. I curtsied and hurried to my bedroom where I saw Figgie resting contently on my bed as I closed the door softly behind my door. "Oh Figgie. Things are turning so bad. Papa is making me see that dreadful George Eacker." I said as I sat on my bed and pet my cocker spaniel on the head as I toyed with the green ribbon with the gold coin on his neck with his name engraved on it. Figgie put his head in my lap as I smiled down at him. "I don't want to love that dreadful clod. I want to love Philip." I said as I got up and Figgie jump down as I started to unlace my dress and stepped out of it. I slipped into my night dress and sat down at my vanity. I brushed my hair out from the stiff bun as I sighed. I put my silver hairbrush down and got up. I went over to my fireplace and pulled down my box of letters from Philip and smile as I pulled out some of our old letters.

 _"Dearest Theodosia_

 _Winter is growing colder and Kings College is much longer now that my only motivation for getting through my classes is to read any incoming letters that you sent through my sister. My mother and father are pressing me into thinking about my courses and what I want to do. I do miss you and your smile. Every night when I am drifting off to sleep you are always on my side my dear. I wish we can tell our parents but then I remember your father is my political enemy and that my father would shot him and me. But love springs from hate and soon we will be able to tell my parents and your father about us._

 _Yours for the keeping_

 _~ P. Ham"_

 _"Theodosia,_

 _The last later you sent to me, had my heart beat louder than the crack of the church bells ringing. I pray that God will let me see you soon. Only having to read your letters is driving me up the wall. My mother asks why I am so pensive and only read letters that she has never send delivered that she never had seen. She doesn't ask too many questions. I hope that you are well my Juliet. Till we meet again._

 _~P. Ham"_

I kept reading till my eyes started to give out. I held them close to my chest and I smiled. I folded them neatly and put them back into my jewelry book and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes as I heard the fireworks in the distance as I drifted to sleep happily as Figgie slept right next to me.

 _Philip Hamilton POV_

"Eacker has some nerve telling Theodosia when she should do." I said ranting as Angelica slapped my arm.

"Will you please stop and rant when we arrive home and are in private." Angie said as I shook my head.

"Philip, did you like the festival?" William asked as he grabbed my hand and tugged on it. I looked down at him and smiled.

"I did, I liked the wooden boats and how it was a fun to see you be a sailor." I said to him as he laughed and caught up to John. "Angie, she did not want to go with him. She wanted to stay and watch the fireworks. But Eacker is such a pretentious little pain in the- Ouch Angelic!" I said as Angelica pinched me as Willie and John turned to face me.

"Were you going to say a naughty word Philip?" Willie asked me with child-like curiosity.

"No, I was not. It's not very gentlemen like to swear in front of ladies." I said as I picked him up. We arrived home and walked into our home as Ma and Pops walked out of the drawing room. I put him down as they ran towards them.

"Mama! Mama! We got to play with sailboats!" William and John said in excitement as Pops picked up William.

"You got to see sailboat little Willie?" Pops asked as I took off my coat.

"Were the boys well behaved?" Ma asked Angelica as she put her hands on her hips.

"It wasn't the little boys I had to worry about. It was Philip." Angelica said telling on me as Ma turned to face me.

"What did you do?" She asked confused.

"I didn't do anything this time. I nearly wanted to push George Eacker into the pond and hope he sink. But I didn't…" I said muttering under my breath as Ma slapped the back of my head lightly.

"You know I hate when you mutter. Now go get ready for bed all of you." Ma said sternly as we all nodded and hurried out. I walked into my room and unbutton my shirt so it flowed loose around my chest. I pulled out a small wood chest I had under my bed that contained all of Theo and I's letters. I pulled some of them out and read her faint cursive writing that she wrote to me.

 _"Master Hamilton_

 _How our secret meetings and letter correspondence makes this seem like an adventure, With every letter I have written or have received from you, I hold close to me. My father does ask why Angelica writes me so often as she does when it has your letters. Your writing feels my senses and your words have left me defenseless from my feeling for you to grow. I do wish to see you but with snow storms. Father has forbidden me from going into town in fear I will get hurt in the storm. I miss seeing your smile and feeling you embrace._

 _Yours to cherish_

 _~T. Burr_

 _"Dearest Philip_

 _How deardful this winter is. I am starting to go mad without anything to do. I have finished all of my studies and I am now helping organize my father's office and his papers. Mister Jefferson came by, He and my Father had a lengthy conversation with Mister James Madison from Virginia. That is what my days have come to. Playing hostess for my father's political playmates. I would rather be riding or be anywhere but here. But soon the flowers with bloom and I will see your face. Soon you will be moments away not snowstorms away._

 _Yours to cherish_

 _~T. Burr"_

I read as I heard her voice and put them back. I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with Figgie barking at my bedroom door as Mandy walked in.

"Hush now fuzz ball you will wake up Miss. Theodosia." Mandy said as Figgie growled at her. I sat up and whistled to Figgie. He turned around and ran to me and jumped up.

"Silly little thing." I said patting him on the head.

"Mister Eacker is here to see you miss." Mandy said as I groaned and laid back down.

"I don't wish to see him." I said as Mandy opened my closet and pulled out my dark brown riding skirt and a long sleeve brown tweed and fur jacket.

"Your father is also requesting to see you." Mandy said as I sat up.

"He is making me spend time with Eacker isn't he?" I asked as Mandy shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know miss. I was sent to get your ready. Manny is saddling Coal up for you to ride Miss." Mandy said as I nodded.

"Mandy, Emmanuel and Sarah's father. Did you love him when you married him?" I asked as Mandy nodded.

"With all of my heart Miss. I've always loved my Samson. It killed me when he went off to the war but when he came back it was the happiest day of my life." Mandy said as she brushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. "Are you in love Miss?" Mandy asked as I looked at her.

"What I say to you now may not be spoken to no one else. Especially even my father." I said as she nodded. "Of course." Mandy said as I got up.

"I am in love… But to who is what my father would be most disapproved of. It's Master Hamilton son is whom I love, but my father does not know. Please Mandy do not tell him or let him see any of the letters." I said as she nodded excitedly.

"Oh Miss Theodosia, I won't even tell my dear Samson. But what about Mister Eacker?" She asked as she helped tie my stay.

"I don't know about him. I certainly do not love that foolish man." I slipped into my boots and I fixed my hair into a braid. I walked downstairs and saw Eacker talking with my father.

"She wants to marry out of love Mister. Eacker, but you do offer my Theodosia a good life." Papa said as I cleared my throat. "Ah, Theo." Papa said as he turned and saw me. "Mister. Eacker wanted to take you on an early morning ride." Papa said as I folded my hands in my lap.

"Alright…" I said quietly.

"Let's ride my dear." Eacker said extending his hand to help me down the stairs. I hurried outside to see Manny holding the reins of Coal as I got on. I felt Eacker put his hands on my waist as I nearly fell back in shock. "Let me help you mount my dear. You nearly fell." He said as I shook my head.

"I can mount myself Mister. Eacker, thank you." I said bitterly as I mounted myself with ease as Manny handed me the reins. "Thank Emanuel." I said as he bowed. He hurried to Eacker's horse and gave him his reins. I started to ride as Eacker got next to me.

"Would you like to go to the riverbank?" Eacker asked as I shook my head no.

"No…" I said as he looked at me in shock.

"Alright, I have an idea. Follow me." Eacker said as I started to ride slowly as we rode into the woods as the path became muddier and I knew where we were.

"I don't think we should go this way. It is still muddy and the horses will slip." I said as I stopped Coal.

"Take a risk darling. The horses will be fine. I am an excellent horseman." Eacker said as I refused to move.

"I am not risking my horse breaking its neck for you to prove yourself." I said stubbornly. He grabbed my reins and startled me as Coal reared back and took off into fiery gallop. I screamed as Coal ran towards the river bank. I tried to jump off but my boot was stuck in the stirrup. Coal slipped into a deep part of the river as I was greeted by cold water and I fell off into the rushing river. I tried to swim upwards but my foot got caught in my skirt. I clawed my way to the top of the water as someone jumped into the water and helped me out of the water. I coughed up water as I finally rubbed my eyes and saw the figure jump into the river and helped Coal out of the river. I finally had clear vison and saw Philip drenched in water.

"Theodosia Burr, you scared the living hell out of me." Philip said falling to his knees and embracing me tightly as I spit out some water.

"Where… i-is… Eacker?" I asked slightly dazed.

"I haven't seen him. I heard you screaming when I was chopping some fire wood not far from here. I ran and saw your horse slip into the river. I ran and managed to jump in the water in time." Philip said as I cried into his shoulder as he rubbed my back. "Can you stand up?" Philip asked as I barely nodded. He helped me stand up as I nearly fell to the ground. Philip caught me and picked me up as if I weighed nothing and put me the higher ground. "I'll get the horse just stay there." Philip said as I nodded.

"Okay…" I said as he helped Coal out of the river and to where I was. Philip helped me stand up and get me onto Coal. I could barely hold myself up. I was shivering as I felt a deep chill in my bone. We started to walk back from the woods.

"Why were you with Eacker?" Philip asked as I saw my house in the distance as Eacker and my father rode towards me.

"Theodosia! Oh thank the lord you are safe. Hamilton! What happened to my daughter?!" Papa asked as he pulled me off of Coal gently as Eacker pushed my hair back pretending he was not the reason I was in the river.

"Her horse fell into the river sir. I jumped into save her." Philip said as Papa held me close to him.

"Hamilton, get home before you catch your death. Mister. Eacker, please take my Theo's horse to the stable and then see yourself out." Papa said as I tried to keep myself as close to him as possible to keep warm as he picked me up. He ran into the house as Mandy and her husband Samson hurried out from the back room in the kitchen. "Mandy draw a hot bath for Theodosia. Samson fetch the doctor." Papa said as he started to carry me to my room. Figgie jumped down and ran over to what was happening as Mandy and her little girl Sarah filled a bathtub with steamy water.

"Master. Burr, Sir. I think Sarah and I can take care of Miss. Theodosia now sir." Mandy said as Papa nodded. He put me down on my bed as I tried to stand up.

"Miss. Theo, are you alright." Little Sarah asked as I barely nodded.

"Sarah, grab one of Miss. Theodosia long sleeve night dresses." Mandy ordered her daughter as Mandy helped me stand and undressed me. She helped me into the tub and poured hot water on me to warm me as Sarah ran back and spread my night dress out.

"Momma is Miss. Theodosia going to be alright?" Little Sarah asked as Mandy nodded.

"She will, now grab the sheet while I help her stand." Mandy said as she helped me stand up and Sarah wrapped the warm sheet around me. I grabbed my night gown feebly as Mandy helped me put it on and tie it.

"Sarah, go see if your Pa is back with the Doctor." Mandy said as Sarah scurried out. Mandy help me lay on my bed under the covers as Figaro jumped on my bed and started to lick my face.

"Silly pup. Get down now." Mandy said as she tried to pick him up but Figgie started to growl at her. "It's alright Mandy, he isn't doing any harm." I said as I started to pet him.

"How are you feeling Miss. Theodosia?" Mandy asked worried as I barely closed my eyes.

"I'm alright, just a bit cold." I said as the doctor rushed in with Papa trailing behind him.

"Papa, I'm fine." I said weakly as the doctor felt my forehead.

"Just a bit warm. Should go down by the end of the day." The doctor said as he finished my check-up. "Nothing to worry about Senator Burr. Your daughter is lucky." The doctor said as he packed his things and hurried out.

"What happened my dear? Mister. Eacker said you rode ahead and your horse was startled ran to the riverbank and fell in. The man rode here like mad only to see Philip Hamilton escorting you back." Papa asked as I sat up.

"Mister. Eacker startled my horse, and was why Coal was startled and when Coal fell in the river, Philip happened to be chopping wood and jumped in the water to save me. Because of Eacker, Papa, I nearly was killed." I said as Papa shook his head.

"I think you need to get some rest my dear. I will send Mandy up with some hot tea and you will get some sleep." Papa said as he kissed my forehead and got up. "Papa, that man nearly cost me my life." I said upset as Papa closed his eyes. "Get some sleep. We will talk later my dear." Papa said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Mandy?" I called out as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes ma'am. Miss. Theodosia, you should be resting. Your father will have a fit if he knew." Mandy said as I held out a piece of paper wrapped with a purple ribbon.

"Go to the clock tower, give this Philip. My father is having Eacker over for dinner and I promised Philip I would meet him by the clock tower." I said rambling as she nodded.

"Of course ma'am." Mandy said as she took the letter from me and hid it in her apron.

"Thank you my friend." I said as I started to cough.

"Now back to bed with you miss. If Master. Burr finds out you are out of bed. He will have a fit." Mandy said as she helped me back upstairs. I got back into bed and covered up.

"Get the letter to him, and make sure no one see you." I said as she nodded.

"Of course miss." She said as I started to fall asleep.

Philip Hamilton POV

I waited by the clock tower as I noticed it was getting late. Theodosia is never late like this, I started to get worried till a woman started to walk towards me with a letter wrapped in purple ribbon, just like Theodosia always gave me.

"Master. Hamilton, I was sent by Miss. Theodosia." She said as I took it from her.

"Is she alright?" I asked concerned as she nodded.

"Yes sir. Master. Burr has Mister. Eacker coming by for dinner. I must hurry sir." The woman said as I calmed her down.

"Give this to her. And…" I said unsure of her name as she took the letter wrapped in a piece of black cloth.

"Mandy, sir. I must be going now. I will make sure that Master. Burr does not see the letter." The maid said as I nodded.

"Mandy… Thank you." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder. She curtsied and hurried away as I opened the letter from Theodosia.

 _"Philp,_

 _I never quite thanked you for saving my life in the river from our childhood and two days ago. You have always been there to save me. Father is determined to have me marry George Eacker. How I wished that it was you instead of Eacker. How I wish that we could tell our parents that we are sharing this secret courtship. Philip I wish that we could be together in the light instead of hiding in the shadows. But for now my Romeo, this will be for the best for now._

 _Your Juliet_

 _~T. Burr"_

I held the note to my chest as I sighed angered that George Eacker was trying to marry Theo. I folded the note neatly and put it into my inside pocket.

Theodosia Burr's POV

I fixed the collar of my gold long sleeve gown as Mandy hurried in and gave a quick cursied. "Master. Hamilton has your letter miss." Mandy said as I sighed relieved as she handed me a letter.

"Is Eacker here yet?" I asked as I fixed my hair.

"Yes Miss. He is talking to your father in the parlor… Miss, I heard your father and Mister. Eacker talk about your soon to be marriage to Mister. Eacker." Mandy said as I sighed.

"I won't marry him." I said as I clipped on my necklace. "Mandy, is dinner being cooked?" I asked as she nodded.

"It will take some time." Mandy said as I smiled.

"Delay as much as possible?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes miss. If it takes too little, I will say that you are still resting." Mandy said as she curtsied and I dismissed her. As the door closed I untied the cloth and opened the letter.

 _"Theo,_

 _I do hope you are feeling better. I thank God that I saved you in time from that river. It is taking every piece of me not to kill Eacker for nearly getting you killed. I have doing some thinking about the last letter you sent me. What if you and I were to run away from this and get married. Then we will be together and then we shall tell our parents of our love. Please my Juliet. Think of it. A secret engagement. Soon you will be my future bride. Whether your father gives you to me or you run away with me._

 _Yours Fondly_

 _~ P. Ham"_

I held the letter close to me and gasped at the message it contained. "Philip wants to marry me." I said in my mind. I put the letter neatly in my box that was now filled to the brim with our letters. I heard someone knock on my door. "One moment." I said as I fixed the box. Mandy walked in as I stood in front of my fire place.

"Mister. Eacker would like to speak to you in the parlor." Mandy said as I nodded.

"Thank you Mandy." I said as I dismissed her and walked out as Figgie followed me down the stairs. I saw Eacker standing in parlor as Papa waited for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Miss. Burr, are you feeling well?" Eacker asked pretending to care.

"I am well Mister. Eacker thank you." I said trying to contain my bitterness.

"Mister. Eacker has officially asked for your hand in marriage." Papa said as my eyes widen.

"W-what?" I stuttered out as I clenched my fists.

"Theodosia, I would like for your hand in marriage." Eacker said getting on one knee as I froze.


	8. Chapter 8

"Theodosia, I would like for your hand in marriage." Eacker said getting on one knee as I froze.

"W-what?" I stuttered as I turned to Papa. "I'm sorry. But I cannot accept this." I said starting to get startled as Eacker grabbed my hand. I jerked away and picked my skirt up ran out of the house as Papa yelled my name as I ignored his calls. I ran to the stable and went straight to Coal's stall. "Oh how the tide has changed." I said as I stroked his black snout. I led him out and hopped onto him and rode off, holding onto Coal's dark black mane. I kept my tears from streaming down my face as I rode into town and to the river bank. I got off Coal and looked at the running water as I inched towards it as I felt hot tears go down my face, I stopped myself and I turned around to face Coal and just fell forward into tears. I cried into my chest as Coal started to kneel down in front of me as I cried into his warm fur. I heard someone walk towards me as I wiped my tears away.

"Theo? God what are you doing here? It's getting dark outside and you are going to get yourself killed." Philip asked as I looked up at him as he looked at me shocked. "Are you alright?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Eacker… proposed to me…." I said through my tears as he fell to his knees shocked.

"What?" He asked confused as I nodded.

"I can't marry him Philip. That man only wants my father's status and money." I said as he pulled me close to him. "Why can't we tell people that we are doing this?" I asked after my tears stopped.

"Because your father and my father hate each other." Philip said as I shook my head.

"I hate hiding this from my father…" I said as Philip wiped my tears away.

"I know Theo. But if they knew anything then they would keep us apart." Philip said as I shook my head.

"I can't marry Eacker, Philip… I just can't." I said as I wrapped my arms around Philip's neck as he pulled me close to him.

"I know Theodosia." He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"If I marry him then I loss you." I said into his chest as he held me close to him.

"I won't let him take you. I promise you." Philip said as I felt him rub my back.

"I need to go home…" I said as he looked down at me.

"Theo?" Philip said as I looked up to him and our eyes locked. he looked to the side to see if anyone was there and then kissed me. I was startled and melted into his arms. I felt him run his fingers through my wild brown ringlets as I opened my eyes and looked into his golden-brown eyes and sighed contently as I pulled away.

"Wow…" I said shocked as he stood up and helped me stand up as he kissed me again. I felt him dipped me backwards as I gasped surprised as he put me back to normal as he pulled away. I giggled like a school girl as he got Coal to stand up.

"Go home and tell Eacker you won't marry him. I am willing to risk your father killing me if that means you becoming mine." Philip said brushing a stray brown curl out of my face as I touched his cheek gently he kissed my palm. I wanted to keep this moment for the rest of the night as I shook my head and pecked his lips once more.

"I must go. My papa will be worried." I said as I took a step back. Philip helped me onto Coal.

"Hurry home. Please be safe, Theodosia." Philip said as I nodded.

"I will." I said as I nudged Coal to move on. "Philip?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Meet me tonight at midnight, at our hide away?" I asked as he nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with a cheeky grin as I clicked my tongue and rode home. I saw the stable and rode into it and hopped down. I led Coal into his stall as I heard someone run toward me.

"Miss. Theodosia! Thank the Lord you are safe. Your father has been looking for you miss." Samson said as I sighed.

"I know… I'm sorry, I just needed some space." I said as I had trouble with the latch. "Here miss. I will take care of Coal." Samson said as I nodded.

"Thank you Samson." I said as I walked inside. I brushed some of the grass and mud off of my skirt as I walked inside. I walked inside and into the drawing room with my head hanging low as I saw Papa.

"Theodosia Burr, you scared the hell out of me!" Papa said as he got up from his chair and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Papa… I just needed some space…" I said as tears threatened to spill over.

"Mister. Eacker, is still here?" I asked as I pulled away.

"He is. Theo my dearest love. You need to marry this man. He offers you a good life." Papa said trying to reason with me as I shook my head.

"Papa, I don't love that man… I won't marry out someone I hardly know." I said shaking my head as Papa put his hands on my shoulder.

"Theodosia, you will get to know and love this man if you spend more time with him in this courtship." Papa said as I sighed.

"Papa, can I please think about it?" I asked as he nodded.

"Of course, my dear Theodosia. Now go prepare yourself for bed." Papa said as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said as I gave him a small curtsy. "Goodnight Papa." I said as I walked out of the parlor and upstairs into my room. I hurried to room. I was greeted by my sleepy pup and patted him on the head. I started to undo my dress and slipped into my navy blue and brown dress as someone knocked on my door. I slipped on my robe over my dress and sat at my vanity. "Come in." I said as I took my hair down. I turned and saw Papa walk in with a bowl of stew.

"I thought I would bring you some dinner." Papa said as I nodded.

"Thank you Papa." I said as I kept brushing my hair out.

"Get some rest my dear Theo." Papa said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Good night Papa." I said as he walked out. I grabbed my lantern and lit it with the candle that was resting on my vanity. I got up and took off my robe and set it on my bed as I looked at the clock. It was close to midnight. I grabbed my cloak and the lantern as I slipped out of my heels and into a pair of flats. I pull out all of my candles and took a bit of my stew, I put my hood over my head and took a deep breath. I hurried out of the door and walked down the stairs quietly. I walked into the kitchen and unlatched the backdoor and opened it. I stepped outside into the darkness and closed the door softly and made sure it was firm. I took off into the night through the old fields in front of me. I followed the path I knew as a small child to the small shed that Philip and I found as children and made our own as I saw a light in the window and smiled. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Philip's smile and the warm lantern light the flooded the room. He pulled me inside and took the lantern from me and put it next to the one on the small table beside us. He kissed me softly and pushed my hood back to reveal my head as he cupped my cheeks softly.

"You're here." He said softly breaking the night.

"Of course." I said as I looked at him. I looked behind him and saw two chipped glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"You got us champagne?" I asked laughing softly as he nodded.

"Smuggled out of the house while I was leaving." Philip said proudly as I put my hands on his chest and laughed. "Your look so beautiful when you laugh my Juliet." Philip said as he cupped my cheek.

"Let's have a drink." I said as he nodded and opened the champagne. He poured me a glass as I raised it. "To us." I said softly as he raised his.

"To us." He said as I took a sip of mine and looked away as Philip touched my hand. "What is the matter Theo?" He asked as I looked down.

"My father is making me court Eacker… He says that I will learn to love him in time…" I said sadly as Philip put his glass down as I looked up.

"Run away with me?" Philp asked through me off as I chocked on my drink.

"What?" I asked shocked as he pulled out a ring. "Philip?!" I said shocked as he got onto one knee.

"Theodosia Burr, be my wife. Let's run away and we will have our own future without our parents bickering." Philip said as I covered my mouth as the stone in the middle of the ring shine brightly in the lantern light.

"Oh Philip… It's beautiful." I said softly as he took a deep breath. "But Philip… We can't just run from our problems. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you but I can't run away without telling my father. He nearly died when my mother passed away. If I leave then he will… Think about Angie, and your mother. They would be heartbroken." I said as he nodded.

"Then we need to tell my mother, she would help contain my father and yours' fury." Philip said as he grabbed my hand. I looked down at him and sighed.

"Philip. I will consider telling your mother about us… But we can't tell my Papa. Not yet." I said as he kissed my knuckles.

"Alright. But will you be my wife, when the time is right?" Philip asked as I nodded.

"Yes." I said as I fell onto him and kissed him over and over again as his hands fell to my waist. He slipped the ring onto my ringer finger as we kissed and lied on the old wood plank floor, I giggled as he held me close to him. I laid contently on his chest as he rubbed my back.

"Blow out the lantern please?" Philip said as I blew out the two lanterns and laid back contently on his chest as I closed my eyes.

"I can't believe that I will someday marry Theodosia Burr." Philip said chuckling as I smiled.

"Someday." I said as I felt him grab my backside and give it a light squeeze. "Philip!" I squealed as I smacked his sheets.

"Come on Theo let's strip down to our socks to celebrate." Philip said jokingly as I felt heat fill my face.

"No. Not till we are officially married." I said hitting his chest playful as he chuckled.

"Of course my future bride." He said as he kissed my forehead and I put my hand on his chest and dozed off, content with where I was and listened to Philip's heart beat and his soft snoozes as I fell asleep. I woke up to the sunrise starting to break into the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh no… Philip wake up!" I said as he jolted up.

"What is it?" He asked groggily as I got off of him and put my cloak on and grabbed my lantern.

"It's morning, My Papa is going to kill me." I said as I fixed my dress as Philip got off the floor and fix his jacket.

"What are you going to tell him?" Philip asked as he picked up his lantern.

"I woke up early and went for a walk, if he even believes that." I said as he nodded. "I will write to you soon." Philip said as I gave him a quick parting kiss.

"Goodbye for now." I said as he squeezed my hand and I turned and walked out of the shed quickly. I hurried home and walked to my back door. I took off the ring that Philip gave me and put it in my cloak's inner pocket and walked in quietly.

"Theodosia Burr? What in the Lord's name are you doing coming back into this house?" Papa asked sternly as I looked down and cursed to myself as I fixed my posture and smiled at him.

"I woke up in the early hours of the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. I went for a walk." I said as he nodded.

"At least leave a note when you leave." Papa said as he pecked my forehead.

"I'm sorry Papa. Next time I will." I said as he nodded.

"Now, I have affairs to deal with. Please no trouble today." Papa said as I nodded.

"Of course Papa." I said as I pecked his cheek and walked away not realizing that trouble has now just started without me knowing.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into town with Angelica as we walked into a small shop. "He proposed to you?!" Angelica asked excited as I motioned her to be quiet.

"Yes he did." I said as I touched the ring on my necklace as we walked into a shop and looked around.

"But what your father? Does he know yet?" She asked as I shook my head.

"No and it kills me that I am lying to him about everything. But he is forcing me to court Eacker. That boar only wants money." I said as I looked at the fabric on display. I went to the newspaper stands and saw the front paper.

 _"The Reynolds Pamphlet~ "_ in bold lettering as I looked at it confused then lifted the paper up and read the writing. _"The charge against me is a connection with one James Reynolds for purposes of improper pecuniary speculation. My real crime is an amorous connection with his wife for a considerable time, with his privity and connivance, if not originally brought on by a combination between the husband and wife with the design to extort money from me. After this I had frequent meetings with her, most of them at my own house; Mrs. Hamilton with her children being absent on a visit to her father._ " I read shocked as Angelica peeked over my shoulder.

"Have you read this?" I asked shocked as she shook her head and took the paper from me. I watched sadly as my closest friend's face fell with shock and anger. She started to shake as I took the paper from her. "Let's get you home." I said as I put my hand on her arm gently and lead her out. We walked out of the shop and saw people reading the paper, they pointed and whispered at Angelica and I as I hurried with her to her house. We walked up the step and walked inside as I heard crying from the parlor and the ripping of paper. We walked into the parlor and saw Angelica mother tearing paper to pieces as Angelica went to her mother side and comforted her. I stood in shock, as an older woman walked in with a cup of tea and sat on the other side of Mrs. Hamilton.

"Aunt Angelica, when did you get here?" Angie asked as her aunt gave Angie a small smile.

"A few moments ago." She said softly as she rubbed Mrs. Hamilton's back.

"Ange why don't we go to the sun room." I said trying to get her out of the room as I heard her father walk in. She got up and walked to her the sun room. I sat here down in one of the wicker chairs as words began to fly from inside.

"God, I hope you are satisfied!" Angelica's aunt yelled as I turned to face her. "How could he do this to Mama?" Angelica asked shocked as I sat next to here.

"I don't know Angie… He must have made a massive mistake." I said trying to comfort her.

"But why Theo? He loved my Mama. I've seen all of the letters they have sent to each other." Angie said close to tears as I hugged her.

"I don't know Ange." I said as I heard someone clear their throats. I let go of Angelica and saw Philip standing with his aunt.

"Philip? What is it?" Angie asked as Philip looked at her sadly.

"I take it you read the article?" Philip said as he knelt in front of his sister. I looked at her sadly as she nodded with tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Angie." I said softly as I got up and brushed off my skirt.

"Eacker beckon?" Angie asked giggling through her tears.

"Unfortunately yes." I said sadly as Philip looked up at his sister and then to me.

"Let me escort you home Miss. Theodosia." Philip said as I smiled at him.

"I will be fine Master Hamilton. I think it would be best for you to be here." I said as he got up.

"It's alright Theo. I'm fine." Angie said as Philip got up and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and touched my necklace as I saw him turn bright red.

"Philip?" His aunt said as I turned to face her.

"Yes Aunt Angelica?" He asked as I turned to face his Aunt.

"Keep her." She said as I flushed bright red and walked out as he followed after me. We walked out of the house through the back door and into the wooden area that gave us some privacy as he took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I tried to pull away.

"Philip someone will see." I said softly.

"Let them. I don't want to hide the fact that I am in love with the most beautiful girl in all of America!" Philip shouted as I kissed him to shut him up.

"Shush! If my father or anyone sees us, then we are both doomed to hell." I said as he shook his head.

"You worry too much for one woman, Theo." Philip said as I bite my lip and put my hand on his chest and laughed.

"I have to." I said as he looked down at me and smirked.

"Come on let's get you home." Philip said we started to walk to the back fields of my home.

"Philip? Does your Aunt know that we are secretly engaged?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah… I sort of told her. She asked if I had my eye on someone and I told her everything." Philip said guilty as I kissed his cheek.

"Don't feel guilty. I told Mandy everything." I said as he looked at me shocked.

"What if she tells your father?" Philip said as I shook my head.

"Mandy has been with me since I was a child. Remember Mindy? Mandy is her daughter. She is like an older sister to me. She won't tell a soul." I said as he nodded.

"Alright." Philip said as I pecked his cheek. "

I will see you soon Master Hamilton." I said giving him a deep over dramatic curtsy as he chuckled.

"Goodbye for now Miss Burr." He said bowing as I smiled and walking to the front of the house and walked in.

"Miss Theodosia, so glad you can see you made it." Eacker said bitterly as I stiffened in anger at his voice.

"I am sorry for my tardiness Mister. Eacker. But I had some personal matters to attend to." I said as Sarah ran out from the kitchen and took my cloak.

"Thank you Sarah." I said as she gave me a toothy smile as she put my cloak up and Eacker and I walked into the parlor room and sat down. Mandy walked with a tray of tea and biscuits and poured a cup of tea for me.

"Thank you Mandy. Mister. Eacker, would you excuse me. I need to go check on something." I said as she smiled and started to pour Eacker some tea. I got up and walked out of the room. I went upstairs and took off my necklace with Philip's ring and heard yelling down stairs. I hurried out of my room and down the stairs.

"Damn you, you foolish bitch!" Eacker yelled as Mandy held the pot close to her chest, terrified.

"I-I am sorry s-sir." She stuttered out as Eacker raised his hand and slap her to the floor.

"Mister. Eacker!" I yelled as he froze and Mandy tried to pick up the piece of the now broken tea pot.

"Mandy, leave us please." I said softly as she nodded and hurried out of the room.

"How dare you, attack my maids. You are a guest in my house. Just because we are courting does not mean that I will not hesitant to kick you out." I said angered as he stood up.

"That bitch…" Eacker started to say as I put my hand up.

"If you ever refer to her by that term or any other. Then I will end this courtship here and now. Now see yourself Mister. Eacker." I said angered and glaring at him as he grabbed his coat and stormed out. I sighed angered and hurried to the kitchen where Samson was examining Mandy's cheek. "Mandy, I am so sorry." I said sadly as Manny ran in with his sister.

"Momma what happened to your cheek?" Sarah asked as Mandy looked at me and turned away.

"Emmanuel, I need you and your sister to run an errand for me." I said as they turned to face me.

"What is it Miss?" Emmanuel asked as I pulled the money pouch out of my cloak and gave each of them two dollars.

"Sarah, do you think you can go buy some flowers for me? I want to get Mrs. Hamilton something to help cheer her up." I asked as Sarah nodded her head excited.

"Yes miss!" She said excited as I handed Emmanuel two dollars also.

"Manuel, do you mind finding some hard candies? I am going to do baking and need some hard candies to top my small cakes." I said as he nodded. "Now hurry you two." I said as they hurried out of the room through the back door and closed the door. "What happened Mandy?" I asked as she closed her eyes.

"I got a spot of tea on Mister. Eacker's jacket Miss… He lost his temper when I tried to clean it up. He called me foolish bitch and then slapped me. I broke your mother's tea pot Miss. I am so sorry." Mandy said starting to ramble as I put my hand up to stop her.

"It's alright Mandy, it is not your fault. It is Eacker who broke the tea pot." I said as I walked to the bucket of cold water used to make tea and wet a cloth and handed it to her. "Now go and get some rest." I said as she nodded and got up. "Samson, take the broken piece to the silversmith and have him fix it?" I asked as he bowed.

"Of course miss." Samson said as he picked up the pieces and walked out. I pulled out a hunk of meat and started to make dinner as Papa walked in.

"Theodosia?" Papa called out as I looked up from the pot that I was cooking potatoes and meat in. "In the kitchen Papa." I said as I stirred the pot. He walked in and sighed.

"Mister. Eacker came by my office." Papa said as I looked at him.

"He did?" I asked as I stirred the meat and took it off the heat.

"Mandy?" Papa called out as Mandy walked out of her room.

"Yes sir?" Mandy asked as Papa shook his head.

"I am sorry to say this but you and your family are dismissed from your services." Papa said as Mandy's mouth dropped as I dropped the spoon.

"No." I said shocked as Mandy burst into tears as she fell to the floor.

"No please sir! This is the only home my children and I have ever known. Please sir, show some mercy?" Mandy said crying at Papa's feet as Papa kept a straight face. I hurried over to Mandy and helped her off the floor. I walked her into her backroom and set her down on the bed. "Please Miss. I have done no wrong. Please don't let him send me and my family away." Mandy said pleading with me as I nodded.

"I won't let that happen, Mandy. I swear that you are going to stay here." I said to her softly as she nodded. I walked out her room and closed the curtain that divided the two rooms and faced my Papa. "Why on earth is Mandy being sent away. Her family has done nothing to deserve this after they have served us so faithfully?" I said enraged as Papa put his hand up to stop me.

"Mister. Eacker said that she acted inappropriate with him and he caught her stealing sliver. He brought to me said sliver. She must be sent away Theodosia." Papa said as I shook my head.

"That woman has been serving me since I was a young child. Papa she has done nothing wrong. It was Eacker. That man is a horrible human! I refuse to marry such a beast!" I said upset.

"Mister. Eacker, has done nothing, Theodosia. You are going to have to like him because you are going to marry Mister. Eacker in three weeks." Papa said as I covered my mouth shocked.

"I won't do it!" I yelled as Papa's face grew in anger.

"You will! I am your father and you will obey me!" Papa yelled as I froze and ran past him to my room, sobbing. I fell onto my bed as I heard someone knock on my door.

"Go away." I said as I looked up from my bed. Figgie jumped onto my bed and licked my face as someone walked in.

"Theo, please look at me." Papa said softly as I shook my head. "I am not make Mandy and her family leave." Papa said as I looked up.

"They aren't leaving?" I asked as he nodded.

"I won't send them away. But you need to make peace with marrying Mister. Eacker." Papa said as I sighed.

"Please Papa. I don't love that man. I could never love that man." I said as Papa put his hand on my cheek.

"You will love him in time Theo." Papa said as he got up and left me alone with Figgie. I finally wiped my tears away and went to my writing desk. I pulled out my quill and my lavender colored ink. I wrote to Philip.

 _"The Shed, Midnight._

 _~Theo"_

I wrapped in purple ribbon like normal and walked out of my room.

"Emmanuel?" I called out as Manny ran back into the room.

"Yes Miss?" He asked as I handed him the note.

"Take this to the Hamilton household, and give it to Philip Hamilton." I said as he nodded and hurried out of the house. I watched the sunset as I held my chest. I took the food off the stove and served me a portion. I started to eat in the dining room as Manny hurried back in.

"Master Hamilton received the letter Miss. Miss. Theodosia are you alright?" Manny asked as I nodded.

"Yes Manny, I am fine. Are the horses care for?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Coal and Diamond are taken care of." Manny said as I smiled.

"Thank you, now go take the rest of the evening off." I said as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Manny said and went away as I heard the clock signal it was almost eight. I walked upstairs to my room and sat at my desk and started to read in the candle light. I heard my cloak strike at eleven thirty as I got up. I grabbed my ring and my cloak and hurried out of my room. I ran out of the house silently and went to the Shed as I saw the candle in the window. I walked in and saw Philip sitting at the small bench.

"Hi…" I said as he got up. "What is the matter?" He asked as I looked at him and clutched the necklace.

"Papa is making me… marry him…" I said as he shook his head. "Philip… I can't do this anymore…" I said as he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean Theo?" Philip asked as I took off my ring.

"This is the last time we can see each other like this." I said as tears welled in my eyes.

"No… Please Theo. Don't do this." Philip said as I took a deep breath and put the ring in his hand.

"I'm sorry Philip." I said as I kissed his cheek slowly and reluctantly pulled. I looked at him sadly and turned and walked out.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked as I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Philip…" I said as I turned away and walked away from him with tears going down my face. I walked back to my house and latched the door quietly. I walked up to my room and undressed and slipped into my night gown as blew out my candle. I climbed into my bed and covered myself up as Figaro cuddled next to me. I closed my eyes in tears as I took a gasping breath and finally calmed down. I felt Figgie lick my tears away as I rubbed his ears. "Thank you, you silly thing." I said sleepily as I finally fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at my vanity as Mandy helped braid my hair and pin it back as I looked into the mirror at my reflection. "You look very beautiful Miss. Theodosia." Mandy said softly as I turned to face her.

"Thank you Mandy." I said touching her hand as I got up and held onto my bed as Mandy helped tie my chemise and my stay, I started to my fix my corset as she helped lift the white ruffled dress from the floor and buttoned it behind me. I felt the white cream colored fabric as I looked at the patterns that were traced into the fabric as I fixed the ruffles that lined my bodice and the top of my breast. I slipped into my pair of newly sewn heels as I fiddled with the heavy engagement ring that sits on my ring finger that Eacker gave to me. It's different than the one that Philip gave me. I closed my eyes as I put on Mama's locket and started to do my make-up as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Mandy asked as I heard my Papa on the other side of the door.

"It's me." Papa said as Mandy opened the door and my Papa walked in with a box tied with a faded red ribbon.

"What is that Papa?" I asked as he looked at me with an expression of pride.

"My dear Theodosia, you look just like your mother in her wedding dress the day we got married. I have something I want to give to you." Papa said as he put the box on my bed. I untied the ribbon and opened the lid to reveal a long tulle veil. I pulled out the veil and felt my heart burst.

"Oh Papa. It's beautiful. Where on earth did you find this?" I asked as Mandy helped me put it on. I saw a letter at the bottom of box with my name on it. "Who is this from?" I asked as I pulled it out.

"Open it." Papa said as I sat on my bed and opened the letter.

 _"Dearest Theodosia,_

 _I remember the day you were born that you came out kicking and screaming. You had your father's eyes and my name. When you came into this world you cried and it broke our hearts. We dedicated every day to you. Domestic life was never quite your father's style but when you smiled at him. You knocked him out he fell apart and he always said he was so smart. I would remember waking up at night and the bed being cold because of him not the bed but in your nursery comforting your cries as he rocked you back to sleep. He said that you will come of age with our young nation that he bled and fight for you, he'd make it right for you. If he lay a strong enough foundation. He will pass it on to you, He was going to give the world to you and you'll someday blow us all away. As I write this letter to you. It is winter time and you and your serving maid Mandy are playing together in the snow with your father's stable boy Samson. I look out the window and smile at you while you toss the white snow in the air and by the time you are reading this letter. You are getting married and I am no longer with you. Oh, how I wished I could be there with your father helping you prepare to marry your true love. I always knew that you would get your fairy tale ending just like in the stories I read to you as a child. You also loved those stories and said that someday your prince will come and that you would be the one saving him from a fiery dragon not him saving you. I hope that you are not some damsel in distressed my dearest Theo. I am proud of the person that you have become my dear even though when I passed on, you were the age of eleven. My dearest Theodosia, I hope that the man you marry loves you as much as you love him. I love you with all my heart my dear._

 _Forever in your heart_

 _~Mama"_

I read as teas filled my eyes. I wiped them away and wrapped my arms around my Papa's neck.

"Please don't cry my dear." Papa said rubbing my back as I wiped my tears away.

"I'm fine Papa. But this was the last letter that Mama ever wrote to me before she got sick." I said as he nodded.

"She wanted the best for you Theo. She made me promise that you would have the best education." Papa said cupping my cheek under my veil as I touched his hand.

"Thank you Papa." I said as he patted my cheek and took a step back.

"Now, Samson is pulling the carriage to the front of the house." Papa said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said taking a nervous breath. Papa walked out as the door closed, I turned to face Mandy. "Mandy my friend. Why are you so pensive?" I asked as she looked down.

"It's nothing Miss. It's not my place to say anything ill on your wedding day." Mandy said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mandy, please you are my closet companion." I said as she shook her head.

"You shouldn't marry Mister. Eacker for my sake Miss. Theo." Mandy said as I shook my head.

"Mandy." I said sadly as she touched my check.

"Please Miss." Mandy said as I took a deep breath.

"Come on." I said as she helped me pick up my skirt. I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I walked out the door and got into the carriage as Papa helped me get in. I smiled nervously as I sat across from my father. I folded my hands neatly in my lap as we started to ride to the church. I looked out the window and saw people walking into the church. I saw Angelica waiting for me in the front as the carriage pulled to the front. I got out with the help of Papa as Angelica hurried over to me wearing her peach colored maid of honor gown as she hugged me.

"You look beautiful Theo." Angelica gushed as I blushed.

"Is your brother here?" I asked nervous as she nodded.

"Theo why did you break off what you and Philip had?" Angie asked as I looked down.

"My Papa was going to kick out Mandy and her family if I didn't make peace with marrying Eacker. I knew that if I didn't break off what I had with Philip… That I could never make peace and Mandy would be fired." I said softly as Angelica looked at me.

"Oh Theo…" Angelica said sadly as I heard the wedding march play.

"Time to face the music." I said as she nodded and handed me my bouquet of purple and white Posies, Anemones and Roses. I smelled the flowers and took my Papa's arm. I sighed as we walked into the church, everyone stood up as the organ started to play and I heard people murmur and chat quietly as we walked down the aisle towards the church altar where Eacker stood at the front boastfully as Papa kissed my cheek and gave me away to him as he sat at the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained." The minster said as Eacker looked at me and I gave him a false smile before my eyes fell to the floor. "Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man?" The priest asked as Papa raised his hand.

"I do Father." Papa said as the priest nodded.

"Now Mister. George Eacker, will you have this Woman to be your wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep her only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked as Eacker looked at me at me with a smirk concealed smile and looked back at the priest

"I will." Eacker said as the priest turned to face me.

"Now Miss. Theodosia Burr, will you have this Man to be your wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep him only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me as my eyes widen and my chest started to heave.

"I... I…" I stuttering as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"I... d-do." I stuttered out as the Priest nodded.

"Does anyone object to this union of this two people. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as I closed my eyes and heard someone stand up.

"I object to this union." Someone said as I turned and saw Philip standing in the middle of the aisle. I covered my mouth shocked as Eacker looked enraged.

"What on earth?!" Papa said standing up as Philip walked towards the front of the church.

"Theodosia Burr, you do not belong to that man. This man will never love or care for you in the way I do. Eacker does not understand what a beautiful, stubborn, prefect person you are. I cannot stand to the side and watch you marry this man because he wants you for your father position. I have wanted to marry you since I first saw you again with your brown curls and your wide smile. You always had this way of lighting up a room. Theodosia Burr, I love you and I will never stop loving you till the day I die. Please don't marry Eacker for your father. You don't even have to marry me but please marry because you love what every lucky fool is lucky enough to have you trust him with your heart." Philip said as I looked at him shocked and took a step away from Eacker. I didn't listen to chatter around me but stood in front of Philip and wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed back the front of my veil and kissed him in front of everyone. My father, his father, his mother and the rest of the guests as madness broke out. Philip's wrapped around my waist as I looked up at him.

"You are that lucky fool." I said as Eacker grabbed my arm, jerking me away from Philip.

"You are making a mistake." Eacker said spitting onto my face as I pulled away from Eacker and glared at him.

"The only mistake I ever made was thinking I was going to marry you." I said as Philip put his hands on my hips protectively as Eacker stormed out of the church. Papa looked at me shocked as Philip took his hands off my waist and grabbed my arm and lead me to the carriage. He pointed inside the carriage and I got in. I lowered my head as Papa got in silently and motioned for Samson to drive us home. We sat in tense silence as we arrived home.

"You are to change and then we are going to have a conversation." Papa said as I nodded quickly and he helped me got out. I hurried inside to my room as Mandy walked upstairs to me.

"Miss. Theodosia? What on earth is going on? Aren't you supposed to be with Mister. Eacker?" Mandy asked as I took the veil off.

"Something changed." I said as she helped me undo my dress.

"What is it Miss?" She asked confused as I stepped out of my dress and stood in my chemise as she untied my corset and I finally breathed. I slipped into one of my favorite yellow and white striped dress. I unpinned my hair as the curls fell like a dark brown waterfall and I wiped my make-up away. I slipped out of my heels and into my pair of flats as I faced Mandy with small smile.

"Mandy, Philip did something at the wedding that changed everything." I said excited as she smiled.

"Of miss, that's amazing." Mandy said as I took a deep breath. "I need to hurry. My father is wanting to have a conversation." I said as I brushed my hands nervously as I walked down the stairs and into the parlor nervously as Papa took a swing from his glass of what seemed to be brandy.

"Sit." Papa said as I sat on the couch in front of him. "I want the truth on everything. Explain to me why I just witnessed at that church?" Papa said trying to keep his temper under control.

"I took control of my life… Papa I never wanted to marry Eacker. He is a horrible man that would have provided for me financially but he would never love me the way that Philip does… I could never love that man the way I love Philip." I said as Papa put his hand up.

"Why does Hamilton's son love you. You two hardly spend any time together?" Papa asked as I looked down.

"We spend more time then you actually think… He and I write to each other often through Angelica. I would send my notes to Angelica for Philip and she would send me Philip's notes through her to me… Or we would meet at the clock tower and exchange notes and just talk… But…" I said trailing off as his eyes widen.

"But. What?" Papa asked as I looked down.

"A few weeks ago I snuck out to meet him at our childhood hideout in the woods. He proposed to me and we fell asleep together in the woods the night I said that I woke up early and went for a walk. I was… sort of coming back from seeing him in the woods…" I said as Papa's face became irate.

"You lied to me about who you see! Who you are with! You sneak out of my home without my knowledge!" Papa yelled as I looked down. "You are lucky I don't force you to marry Eacker! Why didn't you tell me that you loved this boy!?" Papa yelled as I fiddled with my hand.

"Because you hated Mister. Hamilton. You told me to stay away from his son. How would you have reacted if I told you that I loved this boy?" I asked as he took a seat in front of me.

"I would have put aside my differences with Hamilton if I would have made you happy Theo." Papa said as I shook my head.

"No, you wouldn't Papa. I know you too well." I said as he shook his head.

"I am sorry that I lied to you. I hated myself for lying to you Papa. I told Philip that I hated lying to you. We were going to tell Mrs. Hamilton then slowly introduce it to you. But then Mister. Hamilton and his Reynolds Affairs then Eacker slapped and falsely accused Mandy then the wedding. I did break it off with Philip, because I knew that if I didn't break it off with him that I couldn't make peace with marrying Eacker to make sure that Mandy and her family stayed." I said as Papa nodded.

"Theo, even if you didn't marry Eacker. Mandy would have stayed. Her mother has been here ever since your mother and I have been married." Papa said as I looked down.

"Papa, do you approve of me continuing to see Philip?" I asked as he nodded.

"If Alexander agrees with Philip seeing you. Then I shall make my peace with Philip for your sake" Papa said as my face lit up and I smiled at him.

"Oh Papa, thank you so much!" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Philip Hamilton's POV

The guest in the church left awkwardly as Theo's father tore her away from me and my mother's eyes were widened in shocked.

"Angelica, take your siblings outside. We need a word with your brother." Pops said as Ma motioned for the boys to go outside with Angie.

"Explain what embarrassment that you have just cost our family and of Theodosia and her father?" Ma asked as I looked down.

"I could not stand by and throw away my shot with her Ma. I love Theo with all of my heart." I said as she sat down and covered her mouth.

"But how is that possible, You two hardly spend any time together?" Pop asked as I looked down and scratched that back of my neck.

"We spend more time then you actually think… She and I write to each other often through Angelica. I would send my notes to Angelica for her to send to Theo and she would send me Theo's notes through her to me… Or we would meet at the clock tower and exchange notes and just talk… But…" I said trailing off as Ma's eyes widen.

"But What? What else is there?" Ma asked as Pops sat next to Ma.

"A few weeks ago I snuck out to meet her at our hideout in the woods. I proposed to her and we fell asleep together in the woods the night I said that I woke up early and went for a walk. I was… sort of coming back from seeing her in the woods… Nothing bad happened I swear!" I said as Ma's eyes widen and Pop's shook his head.

"You understand that you lied to me and your mother about who you see! Who you are with! You sneak out of our home without our knowledge!" Pops yelled as I looked down and nodded. "I know Pops. I'm sorry." I said as Ma stood up. "Why didn't you tell us about Theo and You. Your father and I would have been supportive of you and Theo. I love Theo." Ma said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"She was worried about tell her father. We were going to tell you Ma. I swear. I told her that we can tell you Ma, and that then we can slowly introduce it to Pops and Mister. Burr… She was on board with it the other day but… Then she asked me to meet with her again and said that she couldn't do this anymore and broke off our engagement." I said as Pops looked at me shocked.

"Did she say why?" Pops asked as I shook my head. "All she said was she was sorry. I never stopped loving her Pops." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Who all knew about this engagement?" Ma asked as I rubbed the back of head.

"Angie, Aunt Angelica, and Theo's maid Mandy…" I said as Ma shook her head.

"Well… Let's head home so that we may discuss this more." Ma said as I nodded. I walked outside as I saw Angie watch the little boys play in the church yard.

"Come along Angelica. Your brother and you will be riding home with your mother. Philip and I will be walking home." Pops said as Angelica nodded and rounded up all the boys.

"Philip, are you in trouble with Papa and Mama because you and Miss Theodosia kissed?" Willie asked me as he tugged on my jacket.

"No, Little Will. I just need to take care of some things with Pops." I said as he nodded and hurried to the carriage. I turned to face Pops as he motioned me to follow him. I followed beside him. We walked down the straight to the Burr household as I took a deep breath as Pops knocked on the door. A young girl opened the door.

"May I help you sir?" She asked as Pops nodded. "I need to speak with Mister. Burr." Pops said as she let us in. "Master. Burr, sir. You have guests." Said the young girl as I peeked past Pops and saw Theodosia sitting on the sofa.

"Thank you Sarah, now go find your mother and have her bring us tea." Mister. Burr said as he motioned us to walk in.

"Senator Burr, sir." Pops said extending his hand as I stood behind Pops as Theo looked at me.

"Alexander. I see you have brought your son with you." Mister. Burr said as I looked down.

"I think we should discuss our children's situation." Pops said as Burr motioned for us to sit in the sofa next to Theo. I kept my eyes on Theo's father as I bit my lip.

"I want to know why on earth should I let you be near my daughter after this entire event. I have learned she has lied to me on multiple occasions about who she is with, her whereabouts, and what she is doing. All because of you boy." Mister. Burr said pointing at me as I cleared my throat.

"Mister. Burr, sir. I care very much about Theodosia. I have always had cared about her from the time we were small children. I realized my feelings for her when we were eleven years old and we snuck out to the park to eat rock candies. She has always been worried about you finding out that I was near her. But I could never pull myself away from her, sir. When I was told by my father that I could no longer see Theo, it torn me apart. When I saw her again last year at the States Ball. I felt my heart boom when she walked into the room. I was shocked to see her again and then to find out she was with Easton Hemmings, and how he was hurting her, nearly broke my heart and I wanted to do everything I could to protect her. She was so beautiful and I not only loved her for her beauty, sir. But also, because she has a heart as pure as gold and a mind as tough as iron. She went her way into a snow storm to get medicine for one of her maids. In her and I's correspondence, she said that our letters were an escape from the mundane. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, sir. I would do anything in my power to love, care, protect, and provide for her." I said as Theo looked shocked as Mister. Burr nodded.

"Philip." Theo started to say as her father put his hand up to silence her.

"You make a compelling case Hamilton." Mister. Burr said as he looked at Theo. "Theodosia, I am unhappy and disappointed that you thought lying to me was the only option." Mister. Burr said as Theo looked down.

"However. It seems that you and Philip care deeply about each other. I am willing to put aside my opinion of his father and him for your happiness." Her father said as my mouth dropped.

"I do expect that this boy will court you in public instead of hiding as a scoundrel of the night." Her father said as Theo got up.

"Thank you Papa." She said as she pecked his cheek and she turned to smile at me.

"Philip, I am sorry to cut this short. But we must be getting home." Pops said as I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said as I got up and Theo smiled at me.

"Thank you for coming by Alexander." Theo's father said as Pops shook his hand.

"Of course. Let's go Philip." Pops said as I nodded. I gave a small smile to Theo as she smiled back at me as we walked out. We started to walk home in quiet as we walked in.

"Papa?" Willie called out as he ran to Pops and I.

"Yes Little Willie?" Pops asked as Angie motioned me to sneak out with her to the sun room. I snuck past Ma and Pops as we walked outside.

"How did things go?" Angie asked sitting down as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I think they went well." I said with a cheeky grin on my face.


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on Theo! We can't be late!" Angelica said excited as we hurried to the town square and saw the fireworks being set up by the lake as she grabbed my hand and we navigated our way through the crowds. "I can't believe it our country is twenty years old Theo!" Angelica said as I giggled and nodded.

"Let's go to the park and meet with your brother." I said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just because you two are publicly courting does not mean that you have to be attached at the hip." Angie playfully scoffed as I rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry but that is not a thing to say to your potential sister in law." I said teasingly as we walked into the park. "How are things with your folks?" I asked as Angie shook her head.

"They are able to be in the same room together but the tension is still there." Angie said as we walked up to Philip as he romped around with his brothers. I laughed as he looked up at me and blushed.

"Hello Philip." I said softly as he brushed some grass out of his curls. I giggled and set the large picnic basket on the ground beside me and sat down.

"Miss. Theo did you bring us dinner?" William asked me as I nodded.

"Of course William. I brought a special treat too." I said as he clapped his hands and ran off to play with his brothers. I laughed as I felt Philip touch my hand.

"You are so good with the boys." He said as I smiled.

"They are sweet." I said as we chatted for what seemed like forever as I saw Angie flirting with a boy. Angie walked back over and grabbed her parasol.

"Where are you off to?" Philip asked as his eyebrow raised.

"I am going to go sit with my new friend. Mister. Thomas Adams for a few moments." She said sassily as Philip looked past her to the young black haired gentlemen and glared at him as I touched his arm.

"That boy better buzz off now or so help me." Philip started to say as he got up.

"Philip? Are you going to beat someone up?" William asked as John jumped up.

"Can I help?!" John asked excited as Angie blushed bright red as I pulled on Philip's arm.

"Leave the girl be." I said crossing my arm as he looked at the boy then back to me and then sat down.

"Finally he has a voice of reason." Angie said as she skipped off happily to join her new friend as Philip looked at me.

"You can still keep an eye on her from here." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't like her around any boy. So, help me he even looks at her the wrong way. I will get up and toss him into the lake." Philip said getting over protective as I put my hand on his face.

"Calm down please." I said as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Theo, she is only seventeen." Philip said touching my hand as I shook my head.

"Just let her have a bit of freedom." I said as he nodded as I pulled away from him.

"Boys do, you want to have some small cakes?" I asked as Willie nodded and scurried towards me excited as I laughed.

"Hold on now. You boys needs to eat some other food first." I said as they nodded and sat patiently as the sun started to set. I pulled out some roasted chicken chopped into little cubes, some freshly baked bread and a piece of hogshead cheese. I started to divvy up the food among us four as the sun had completely set and the towns people were going around lighting candles to provide us all a bit of light. I felt my cheeks flush as Philip grabbed my hand and held onto it as the first firework went off in a burst of bright red.

"Look at that one!" Willie said pointing to it as I nodded.

"It's as red as my hair ribbon." I said as another went off with a bright white blast.

"Philip? Why are you and Miss. Theo holding hands?" John asked curious as I blushed redder as Philip chuckled.

"Because that's what people who love each other do." Philip said as William giggled with his child-like laughter.

"Philip, you love Miss. Theo?" John asked as Philip nodded and another firework went off.

"With all my heart. Someday she and I will get married." Philip said as my heart began to flutter.

"Just like when she nearly married that man Eacker?" William asked as I watched Philip think for a moment.

"No not like Eacker. She'll say yes because she loves me too much to say no." Philip said as he pecked my cheek and the younger boys snickered.

"Philip?!" I squealed liked a young school girl as I heard Philip laugh.

"Will Theo be our sister?" John asked as the two boys lost focus on the fireworks and more on Philip and I.

"I will be your sister. I'll be you, John's, Angelica and James and Eliza's sister. But I'll be Philip's wife someday." I said as he squeezed my hand.

"Will we get to come to your wedding?" William asked as I nodded.

"Of course William." I said laughing as another firework went off.

"Miss. Theo, can we have our treat now?" John asked as I nodded.

"Hang on a second." I said as I turned and pulled out a wrapped plate of small round cup sized cakes frosted with buttered cream and powder sugar. I took two of the plate and handed one to each of the small boys. "Hey you go boys." I said as they said thank you quickly and started to eat their treats contently as I smiled at them. I looked at Philip as he smiled at me. We watched the fireworks hand and hand as the boys fell asleep on the grass in front of us.

"Please go get my sister, we are going to head home. The boys are tuckered out." Philip said as I nodded. I got off the grass and walked over to Angelica as she was giggling.

"Angie, hey we are going home." I said as she looked up to me. "Do we have to?" She whined as I nodded.

"Say good bye to Mister. Adams and come help." I said as she nodded and got up.

"Thank you for keeping me company Miss. Hamilton." Adams said as Angelica gave him a small curtsey.

"Let's go Angie. Before your brother tosses him into the lake." I said as she walked with me back to the boys. I handed her the basket and helped picked up one of the sleeping boys and started to walk with Philip home. "Did you have a nice time Angie?" I asked as we walked to the Hamilton home and walked inside. Mrs. Hamilton walked out from the parlor and smiled at the sleeping young boys.

"Take them upstairs and put them in bed. I'll wake them and get them change when I check on the baby." Mrs. Hamilton said as I nodded and follow Philip upstairs. I laid the young boy on his bed and smiled at him as Philip looked at me and shook his head.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, it's sweet." Philip said as we walked out.

"Philip, would you please escort me home please?" I asked as he looked at his mother and see gave an approving nod.

"Hurry along." She said as we nodded and hurried out the door. I folded my hands neatly in lap as Philip walked me home. "I had a wonderful time tonight." I said as we walked onto my porch.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." Philip said as he peaked my cheek.

"Goodnight." I said as he nodded and I walked inside and sighed contently.

* * *

Philip and I walked peaceful, arm and armed into the park as we sat on a bench. Philip grabbed my hand and looked at me. He cleared his throat and then turned to face me.

"Theo, I want to ask you something." Philip said surprising me.

"What?" I asked as excitement grew in my stomach as he put his hand onto mine.

"Now that we have been courting since June. I asked your father for his permission, if I could ask for your hand in marriage and he gave me the okay. I wanted to ask you, Theodosia Burr would you please do me the honor and become my wife? I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will protect you, honor, cherish and guide you. Please Theo will you marry me." Philip asked get onto one knee and pulling out the same engagement ring that he gave to me when we were secretly engaged as I covered my mouth and nodded yes. I wiped the tears from my eyes as he slipped the ring onto my finger and pulled me close to him. I am now marrying my best friend and did not have to hide it from my family. I smiled into his shoulder as he kissed my face over and over again as tears of joy came down my face.

"I love you so much." I said between the kisses as I felt into his lap. He lifted me off the ground and spun me away as I laughed freely as he kissed me. He put me down and smiled down at me.

"I finally get to marry Theodosia Burr. I'm living the good life." Philip said as I blushed in the warm summer evening.

"I'm the good life?" I asked teasingly as he nodded.

"Marrying you, graduating Kings College and going on with my life with you beside me." Philip said as I kissed him tenderly.

"You are my life line Philip. I cannot wait for us to be at the altar." I said as I cupped his cheek.

"Let's go tell my folks." Philip said as he grabbed my hand and we practically ran to his house.

"Ma! Pops!" Philip called out as his mother walked out of the parlor with his sister.

"What are you yelling about?" Angelica asked annoyed as I showed her my ring.

"Well. I thought you would like to know that I'm going to you your sister." I said as she covered her mouth.

"You?" She asked Philip as he nodded and she shrieked with delight and embraced me tightly as Mrs. Hamilton covered her mouth and hugged her son.

"My little boy is getting married." She said shocked as I let go of her and hugged Mrs. Hamilton.

"Have you told your father yet?" Mrs. Hamilton asked both of us.

"No. I haven't yet. I should be heading home actually. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I pecked Philip cheek and hurried out the door. I walked home and walked inside quickly.

"Mandy?" I called out as she ran out of the kitchen.

"What is it ma'am?" Mandy asked as I showed her my hand.

"I need to tell Papa some good news. Is he in his study?" I asked as she saw the ring.

"Miss. Theo?! Master. Hamilton propose marriage to you?! Oh, this is amazing ma'am!" She said excited as I nodded and Papa walked out.

"What is all this shrieking about?" He asked annoyed as I took a deep breath.

"Papa, Philip proposed to me." I said as he nodded.

"I am taking it that you are happy." Papa said as I nodded. "Now promise me that you do love this boy." Papa said as I nodded.

"I do Papa. I do love Philip." I said as he nodded.

"Then I will put my emotions about his father aside." Papa said as I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Papa." I said as I walked away and walked up to my room. I went to my chest and pulled out my wedding dress and pulled it out and spun myself around while holding it to my chest as Mandy knocked on my door.

"Miss?" Mandy asked as I froze in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Miss." She said as I put my dress back in my chest.

"It's alright. I'm fine." I said as she nodded.

"Your father said that he is leaving for the evening and wanted me to inform you." She said as I nodded.

"Alright." I said as I dismissed her and closed my door. I smiled and took out my hair ribbon and wiped off my make-up as I smiled at my reflection, and got up. I went to my book shelf and I took out one of my favorite stories and started to read in the candle light as I rubbed my eyes in tiredness.


	13. Chapter 13

"Keep your eyes closed Theo." Philip said covering my eyes as I giggled.

"Should I scared?" I asked giggling as I heard a door opened. "Philip?" I asked as he picked me up and carried me up and put me down and uncovered my eyes.

"Welcome to our future home." Philip said as I came face to face with a small brick house as I looked at him.

"This is our home?" I asked as he nodded.

"I bought it for us with the money my Pops gave me as a wedding present, came with some nice furnishings too. You even have your own little sunroom." Philip said as he grabbed my hand and led me inside. I smelled fresh paint and I ran into the kitchen that was towards the back. I walked down the steps and saw the small stone stove and turned to face Philip. "Do you like it?" Philip asked nervous as I nodded. "I love it!" I said as I said as he smiled at me widely.

"Do you want to see our bedroom?" Philip asked as I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me up the small staircase to a large airy room with a large four-post bed and a small rug.

"This is our room." I said as he nodded.

"Soon." Philip said as I smiled at him.

"What is the small room over there?" I asked as I walked past Philip into a room with a writing desk.

"Your study?" I asked as he nodded. "

Yeah, and when we have a family someday, then I will move my study downstairs to a spare room." Philip said as I blushed.

"You see us having a family?" I asked as he nodded.

"Someday. If we have a little boy, he will my deviously charm. Or if we have a little girl. She will have your gorgeous looks." Philip said as I smiled and looked down.

"Oh Philip. That is so sweet." I said as I kissed him as he picked me up.

"I love our new home, and when we move in it we will start to add our touch to it." I said as he spun me around excitedly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Then you will officially be Theodosia Hamilton." Philip said as I laughed.

"Walk me home please?" I asked as he nodded and took my hand.

"I love you my dear Theo." Philip said as he locked the door and we walked to my home. We arrived at my door step.

"I will see you at the altar tomorrow, my dearest heart." Philip said as I kissed his cheek and walked in. I sighed contently and walked up to my now bare room as I felt my heart slightly break as I realized tomorrow I would no longer be in my childhood bedroom. I folded the rest of my dresses and put it into my chest. I started to finish packing my books and jewelry into my larger chest.

"Miss?" Mandy asked walking in.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"I know that I am unable to live with you when you go to live with Master. Hamilton, and my family, ma'am wanted to give you something as a present for your wedding and as a thank you. Because of you, my family is still here." Mandy said rambling as I nodded and she handed me a small box covered in different doodles drawn by the children.

"Oh Mandy, thank you. You have always been my longest life companion." I said as she blushed and I opened the lid of the box. I pulled out the same tea-pot that Eacker broke from what seemed like lifetimes ago at the bottom along with various hand-written notes. "Oh Mandy, the teapot! This means so much to me. Thank you." I said as she smiled. I took the teapot out of the box and put it in my lap. I opened the lid and saw various objects inside it. I pulled out a chain with a small stone attached to it.

"Sarah saved up all of her coins from Christmas and her birthday to buy that small metal chain. She found that stone by the lake and thought it was the most beautiful thing." Mandy explained as I held it close to my chest. I pulled out a mended bracelet that had the letter T impressed into it.

"Emmanuel wanted you to give this to you. He found the bracelet by the lake and with the help of Samson impressed the letter T." Mandy said as I felt my eyes swell in tears.

"Oh Mandy, this mean so much to me." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"I must be getting ready. I have a wedding to go to tomorrow." I said as Mandy nodded.

"Of course ma'am. I will wake you in the morning." Mandy said as I dismissed her. I put the teapot back into the box and carefully put it into my chest and started to undo my stay and put on my night dress and braided my hair. I blew my candle out and picked up Figgie, climbed into bed and started to fall asleep. I woke up to Figgie's wet nose pressed against my cheek as someone lightly shake me awake. "Ma'am, it's time to wake up. Today is the day." Mandy said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got out of bed and lit my candles and sat at my vanity as I wiped my face with cold water to wake up as Mandy untied my braid as started to brush it out. I started to put on my eye make-up and lip stain as Mandy started to pin my hair back and allowed my natural curly ringlets fall onto my back. I finished my make-up as Mandy handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection as the sun broke through my window. "You look beautiful Miss." Mandy said gushing as I blushed and turned to her.

"Thank you so much for everything Mandy." I said as I got up and Mandy started to help me tighten my corset and my slip as she pulled my wedding dress up as I slide my arms into my long sleeves with the light lace at the sleeves as I adjusted my sleeves as I brushed my bodice off as I fixed the simple white ruffles on my stomach as Mandy knelt down to the floor and started to fix my skirts. I looked down at her and smiled her as she slipped on my garter and my stockings as I slipped on my Mama's locket along with the necklace that Sarah made for me. I looked at the mirror and was shocked at my reflection. I had a creamish white dress that was covered with ruffles at the top of bodice that lined my breasts and went down the sides of my bodice. My overskirt was a edged with ruffles along with my underskirt as I stepped into my heels as Mandy helped with my veil. It was the same one I wore when I nearly married Eacker. I grabbed my needle and thread and started to sew the last few stiches into my dress as Mandy helped smooth the wrinkles on my skirt as she took a step back and smiled at me.

"Oh Miss. You look divine." She said as I smiled and touched her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you Mandy." I said as I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." I said as my Papa walked in. "It's time to go to the church my girl." Papa said as I blushed and nodded. I took his hand and we walked down to the waiting carriage as he helped me in.

"You look beautiful Theo." Papa said kissing my cheek as he got in and the carriage started to move and we rode to the church.

"Papa, you are okay with me marry Philip, right?" I asked as he nodded.

"I love you and if you love this boy then I will be okay with it." Papa said as we stopped. "I will go check on the church. Angelica is waiting for you." Papa said as he helped me out. I saw Angelica in the same dress she wore to my near wedding to Eacker.

"There is my future sister!" Angie said as I blushed bright red and brushed my hands against my skirt nervous as she grabbed my hand. "Philip was so excited that he nearly fell over when Pops gave him your ring." Angie said as I heard the church bell ring and watched people walk into the church as Papa walked out and called for me.

"Ready to get married?" Papa said as I nodded and took his hand as Angelica walked in and the organ started to play. Papa walked me down the aisle as people pointed to me and chattered quietly. Philip nearly fell to the ground as he saw me walking down to him. Papa and I arrived at the end as he pecked my cheek and Philip extended his hand to Papa. Papa took his hand sternly as Papa sat down at the end as Philip to my hand gently as we stood in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprise, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained." The minster said as Philip beamed at me in pride as I smiled back at him widely. "Who gives this Woman to be married to this Man?" The priest asked as Papa raised his hand.

"I do Father." Papa said as the priest nodded.

"Now Mister. Philip Hamilton, will you have this Woman to be your wedded Wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep her only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" The Priest asked as Philip looked at me at me with a wide smile and looked back at the priest.

"I do." Philip said as the priest turned to face me.

"Now Miss. Theodosia Burr, will you have this Man to be your wedded Husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep him only unto him, so long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me as I looked at Philip and nodded.

"I do." I said as Philip squeezed my hand.

"Does anyone object to this union of this two people. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said as I closed my eyes and prayed to God no one would stand up. "By the power vested in me by the power of God. I pronounce thee man and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The priest said as Philip pulled back my veil and pulled me close to him and kissed me softly in front of our families as everyone clapped and cheered. We pulled away and slipped my ring on and slipped his ring onto his. We walked hand and hand down the aisle outside the church as people filed out behind us and started to toss flowers and cheer as Philip and I got into an awaiting carriage as he helped me in. He got in and closed the door and turned to face me. He kissed me tenderly as the carriage started to ride towards the Washington Estate. We stopped as I looked at him.

"I love you." I said as he kissed my cheek. He helped me out of the carriage and inside to the band playing loudly as people clapped. Philip walked me into the middle of the floor and started to lead me into a dance as he picked me up and spun me around as I laughed. We danced and talked to people as they congratulate us on our union. We finally realized the time as the ball passed on and Philip whispered into my ear.

"Let us retire to our new home, my dearest Theo." Philip said sending goosebumps down my back as I nodded. He grabbed my hand as he escorted me out into the cart that was now waiting for us and helped me get on. Philip motioned on Coal to move as we sat contently as Philip arrived at our new home. Philip stopped Coal and hurried over to my side and picked me up and carried me inside our new home. "I am going to put Coal in his new home. While you my wife, will go get ready for us to strip down our socks." Philip said smirking as I blushed bright red as he grabbed my backside and gave it a playful squeeze.

"Philip!" I squealed as he kissed me quickly and hurried outside. I hurried upstairs and into the nicely lit room and stood in front of the mirror and started to take of my veil and folded it up neatly. I started to unbutton my dress as I heard Philip walk into our room.

"You looked beautiful. Just like you always do." Philip said as he closed the door and started to untie his shirt. I started to slide my dress off my shoulder as Philip stood behind me and kissed my shoulder. "Would you like me to help you with your dress?" Philip asked as I turned my head and looked at him with a slight smirk on his face as I nodded and he kissed me and started to slide my dress off and laid me on the bed with my dress on the floor.

"I love you Philip Hamilton." I said breathily as he looked down at me tenderly and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Theodosia Hamilton." Philip said before he went on to continue kissing me harder.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up just as the sun was breaking through the window of Philip and I's bed room. I looked up at Philip's peaceful sleeping face as he had his arms around my waist as I slipped out his hold and stepped lightly onto the floor and started to walk to my vanity and sat down. I lit a candle and looked into the small mirror I had on my vanity and started to brush my hair back into a tight bun as I heard Philip starting to stir. I turned to look back to see Philip still sleeping peacefully as I got up and I went to my chest and pulled out my simple yellow and white striped dress and tied my stay. I slipped into my flats and walked over to Philip's side of the bed and kissed his temple. He moved away as I shook my head laughed to myself as I took my candle and walked down to the kitchen and started to make breakfast as the sun finally shone throughout the house as I heard someone fall onto the floor and groan. I chuckled as I finished making eggs and grits as I put them onto a plate for Philip asked as I grabbed a red apple and put it on the plate. "Morning…" Philip said sleepily as I turned to face him.

"Morning handsome." I said as he sat down and I put the plate on the spot in front of him. I pecked his cheek and went back to starting to brew him coffee as I poured the hot, steamy boiling water out of the silver teapot into a mug as he finished eating. I started to mix in the coffee grounds into the water as I put his mug in front of him.

"What did I do to land a lucky woman like you?" Philip asked looked up at me with a dopey grin on his face.

"You fell for me and keep chasing me." I said pecking his cheek again.

"You going to eat?" Philip asked as I nodded.

"I will when you leave for your day." I said as started to work on the dishes. I heard him get up and wrap his arms around my waist.

"You realized we have been married for five months." Philip asked as he brushed my hair back and kissed my ear.

"I need to get going. I have class." Philip sighed as I turned around and kissed him.

"Go, you have a year left love." I said as he nodded.

"Alright, I will see you later." I said as he pecked my cheeks and walked out of the kitchen as I took a step to the table and felt light head as I leaned against the table for support as I heard the door shut. I took a deep breath. I finally felt my head stop whirling around as I took a light step and started to clean up Philip's spot and put the dishes in the sink in front of me as I poured the cold water from earlier and poured it on the plates and dried them off. I put them in the cabinet and grabbed my candle. I blew it off and hurried to the door. I held onto my key and locked the door and I started to walk. Our house was a bit outside of town. I smiled as I walked to the Hamilton household and I knocked on the door as Angelica opened it.

"Finally you are here!" Angelica said excited as pulled me into the house.

"What is it?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I need someone my age to talk to. I normally have Philip but you and him are married and old now." She said huffing over dramatically as I laughed and felt my head starting to spin. I nearly fell to the floor as Angelica caught me.

"Theo!?" She exclaimed worried as she helped me stand up.

"I'm fine. Just felt a bit woozy." I said as she held onto my arm and led me into the parlor.

"Should I call for a physician?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I actually have some big news for you." I said as she looked at me.

"What is it?" She asked sitting next to me.

"You are going to be an aunt." I said lowly as her jaw dropped and she grabbed my hands excited.

"You are with child! Oh, Theo! Does my brother know?" She asked as I shook my head. "I haven't." I said looking down.

"Well, I have some news I haven't told Philip. I have been enjoying the company of Mister. Thomas Adams from the fireworks." Angelica said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Your father and mother know?" I asked as she nodded.

"He is sweet boy." Angelica said as she squeezed my hand.

"Theo, you can't tell Philip about me and Thomas yet. Papa barely approved of the boy because his father happens to be the son of President John Adams." Angie said as I nodded.

"I won't, but you might want to soon." I said as she nodded.

"We need to go into town and buy some new fabric. I need to start making some new night gowns and dresses." I said as she nodded and helped me stand up.

"When are you going to tell Philip?" Angie asked as I put my hand on my small, growing bump.

"I am going to tell him when he gets back from his classes." I said as she smiled at me. "Let's go." I said as we started we walked out into the town and started to walk around. We walked into one of the fabric stores as I ran my fingers over a mustard-yellow fabric as Angie held up a cream fabric that is dark red flowers. "Oh that is nice." I said as we chattered. I gathered my yellow and cream fabric as she helped hold onto them. We walked to the town square as the bells rang. "I should hurry. Philip will be home soon." I said as she nodded.

"Alright, now be safe." She said as she pecked my check and I smiled at her.

"You can't tell your mother or father yet. I want to tell Philip then we tell you all." I said as she nodded. I held onto my fabric and walked out, I started to walk home. I unlocked my front door and closed it. I started to hum contently as I walked upstairs and into my room and pulled out my sewing supplies and sat on the window sill seat and started to cut fabric and sew my mustard-yellow skirt. I heard the door open and slam viciously closed as I nearly dropped my needle. I got up and put my needle and fabric down as I stood in the doorway and watched as Philip walked into his study and slam the door. I walked softly to the door and knocked on it softly and opened it.

"I'm not in the mood…" Philip growled as I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"What is the matter?" I asked as he shook his head angrily and got up. I watched him worried.

"Philip, what is the matter?" I asked worried as I bit my lip.

"I had to deal with Eacker. He had some very kind words to say about you and my father." Philip said angered as I shook my head.

"Please tell me you are going to be smart and not doing anything?" I asked as I closed the door.

"You should have heard the shit he said about you." Philip said as I shook my head.

"I don't need to worry about him. I have you that I need to worry about what every stupid shit you say." I said as he shook his head. I gave him a smile as I walked over to his bookshelf. "You know, you might want to move these." I said as Philip looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused as I had a mused smile play on my lips.

"Because, a cradle won't fit in the room with all these bookshelves." I said as he looked at me confused at first then the realization hit him.

"Wait. You are with child?!" He asked astonished as I nodded.

"Yes, I am." I said he dropped the book he had in his hand as he covered his mouth.

"We are going to have a little baby?" He asked as I nodded tearfully as he picked me up and spun me around, kissing me all over my face as he put me on the ground. He touched my growing bump and had the dopiest grin on his face.

"I will start moving my things downstairs. Oh, God! Theo! We need to have hire someone to live with you. I need to pause my studies to make sure you are healthy." Philip said rambling, I put my hand up to stop him.

"Philip, calm down please." I said as he nodded.

"Have you told your Pops?" Philip asked as I shook my head.

"No, I haven't." I said as he nodded.

"Why don't we pay him a visit before the sun goes down for the night." Philip said as he grabbed my hand and we walked down and out of the house.

"I will go hook Coal up to the cart." Philip said as he gave me a quick kiss and then hurried to the stable. I waited patiently as Philip drove Coal out attached to his cart as he part in front of me.

"My lady." Philip said dramatically as I giggled and extended my hand to him as he jumped down and helped me onto the cart. I sat next to Philip as he motioned Coal to start moving on as I felt nerves grow in my stomach as we approached my old home. I heard commotion from the back as I saw Emmanuel run to the front. He waved to me wildly as I laughed and Philip led Coal into the stable.

"Hello Miss. Theo! Master. Hamilton." Emmanuel said excited as I smiled and Philip helped me down and I brushed my skirt off.

"Is my father in?" I asked as I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. He is in his study." Emmanuel said as I nodded.

"Go let him know, that I am here please." I said as he nodded and scurried inside. I followed behind him into the kitchen where I saw Mandy starting cook the evening meal.

"Miss. Theo! Of miss it is so good to see you again." Mandy said hugging me as I hugged back.

"It's so good to see you also Mandy." I said as I heard Papa calling out my name.

"Theodosia?" Papa asked as I smiled at him.

"Hi." I said nervously as he looked at my now growing stomach.

"You are… with… child?" He asked stunned as I nodded.

"I am. You are going to be a grandfather, Papa." I said as he covered his mouth shock and ran over to me to hug me.

"Oh my Theo. Your mother would be so proud of you." Papa said as I wiped a stray tear away.

"How long are you along?" Papa asked as Philip stood behind me.

"Not that far." I said as he looked down and touched my bump.

"I can't believe it." Papa said over and over again as I laughed quietly.

"Come sit down. Mandy set a place for Theo and Philip." Papa said as he led me out of the kitchen and into the parlor as I sat down.

"Do the Hamilton's know about the baby?" Papa asked as I shook my head no.

"Not yet." I said as Philip held my hand.

"We will be telling them soon though." Philip said as I nodded. "Well, now we are truly bonded." Papa said as I smiled at him.

* * *

"Philip? Oh, what a wonderful surprise." His mother said as she let us in.

"Well, we do have a wonderful surprise." Philip said as he held onto my hand.

"Let us go sit in the parlor." His mother said as I followed behind her.

"Philip what is this surprise?" His father asked looking up from his writing.

"You two are going to be grandparents." Philip said as his mother covered her mouth.

"Theodosia, you are expecting?" His father asked shocked as I nodded.

"Yes." I said as his mouth dropped and his mother embraced me.

"Oh Theo! That is amazing." She said as I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as Philip's father shook his hand.

"How long are you along?" Philip's mother asked as

she sat me down and was next to me.

"About three or four months." I said as she patted my hand. "That is so amazing." She said as I blushed at all the gushing.

"Do you think you are going to have a little boy or a girl?" She asked as the boys walked out.

"I really want a girl. But if the baby is a boy, then I will still love them the same." I said as she smiled.

"Does your father know?" She asked as I nodded.

"I told him. He was shocked and excited. He got some" I said as she patted my hand.

"Well, I cannot wait for our first grandchild." She said as I smiled and put a hand on my stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat at my vanity and started to tie the ribbon of my pale pink and gold mask as I heard Philip knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" Philip asked as I got up and brushed my skirt off. I fixed the falling sleeves of my pink ball gown.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously as he kissed my lips and put his hand on my very large stomach.

"You look as beautiful as normal." Philip said as I smiled and adjusted his half white mask. "You look very dashing." I said as he smiled at me and took my hand.

"Come on, the cart outside is waiting." Philip said as I walked down with him to the first floor of our little house and out the front door. We walked outside as Philip locked the front door as Philip helped me onto the cart and got in next to me.

"I can't believe that in a month or so that we are going to be parents." Philip said as I nodded. "What on earth are we going to name our kid?" Philip asked as I looked up at the night sky.

"Well what about Aaron Philip if it's a boy." I said as he shook his head.

"Maybe, but what about a girl?" He asked as I brushed a piece of my long, thick brown ringlets behind my ear as I thought.

"What about Philippa?" I asked as he shook his head.

"That is a special name." Philip said snorting and shaking his head.

"I think it is sweet. We can call her Pippa for short." I said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Theo." Philip said as we arrived at the Old Schuyler Estate. We arrived and hitched the horse to the stable as Philip helped me get down. I started to get nervous as we walked into the large house and went to the ball room filled with the masked faces of many people.

"Shall we dance my beautiful wife?" Philip asked as I nodded.

"Let's go." I said as he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor. We started to dance in the center as he pulled me close to him as the song ended. I felt woozy as Philip looked at me worried. I shook my head till I nearly fell to the floor as Philip caught me and held onto me.

"What's wrong, Are you okay?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I'm starting to feel a bit woozy." I said as Philip looked at me even more worried.

"Do you need to go home?" Philip asked as I shook my head no.

"I'm fine." I said as he narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Why don't we find you a seat." Philip said as I nodded and he lead me away to a small area where there were tables and chairs set up. I sat down as Philip stood in front of me.

"I'm going to find my folks." Philip said as I nodded. I watched the dancing contently as my eye caught Angelica dancing with her male friend Mister. Adams. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around as she laughed as I smiled at her. She parted from him and walk over to me. Her white and purple mask with a large purple feather on the side, matched her purple and white dress perfect. Her new companion walked away as I smiled at her and crossed my ankles.

"Theo? Why are you not up dancing?" She asked putting her hands on my hips.

"Your nephew or niece started to make me feel a bit woozy and your brother got overly worried and told me I need to seat." I said as she sat next to me. "I see that Mister. Adams is keeping you some company." I said giggling as her light brown skin flushed bright red.

"He is quite nice." She said as she helped me stand up. She and I walked to where Philip was standing with an expression of anger. I crossed my arms across my chest as I looked at him concerned

"What's wrong?" I asked worried as he pulled me close to him almost protectively.

"Eacker decided to show up." Philip said as I shook my head. "He told me that I should leave you if I knew what is good for me." Philip said as I rolled my eyes.

"He is just angry that he doesn't have me." I said as I pecked his check as Philip pulled me close to him. "I swear, he comes anywhere near you. I will punch him here and now." Philip said getting overly angered as I put my hand on his chest as he looked down at me.

"Let's go. I'm starting to feel tired." I said as he shook my head.

"Okay." Philip said as he took my hand and we walked out.

"Philip are you leaving so quickly?" His mother asked as he nodded.

"Theo is starting to feel tired." Philip said as he looked at me.

"Well, you should get her home and go get some sleep." His mother said smiling at me softly as she shook her head. "William, John! Put the cat down." She said calling over our shoulders and then hurried away. Philip led me outside and helped me onto the waiting cart with Coal attached and ready. Philip ran to the other side and got in. He motioned for Coal to move on as I sighed.

"I'm sorry that we had to leave early." I said quietly as Philip grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"It's alright Theo. It was a boring party anyway." Philip said as we arrive home. He helped me get down and get inside as I walked up the stairs and patted Figaro, who was asleep on my side of the bed. I took off my jewelry and make-up, along with my mask as I started to unbutton my dress and let it fall to the floor. I tried to untie my corset as Philip walked in. I started to get frustrated as Philip chuckled at my struggles. "Would you like help?" He asked as I turned to face him and nodded with pleading look in my eyes. He helped me untie my corset and stay. I started to slip my night dress over my chest as Philip slid his hands of my bare stomach as he put his chin on my shoulder. "I love you Theodosia." Philip said as he kissed my ear lightly as I turned my head to face him as I smiled.

"I love you too Philip." I said as I slide the rest of my dress down and stepped out of my heels and tried to pick up my dress as Philip touched my arm and I looked back at him.

"I will get them. Climb into bed." Philip said as I climbed into bed and I covered up. Philip blew out the candles and undressed himself before climbing into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Good night beautiful." Philip said kissing my lips softly as I rested my head on his chest and started to drift off to sleep. I felt the baby kick my stomach hard as I jolted to myself and rested my hand on my stomach to calm the flutters down. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with Figgie and Philip snoring next to me.

* * *

I felt tears and sweat go down my face as Angelica and her mother kept telling me to calm down and push. "Come on Theo. One more. You need to push hard." Mrs. Hamilton said as I shook my head.

"I can't. It hurts too much!" I cried as my chest heaved more and more as Angelica took my hand.

"Theo. Take a deep breath." She said as I took a deep breath and nodded. "You can do it Theo. One more push then this is over and you have your little baby." Angie said as I nodded and took a deep breath and Mrs. Hamilton looked at me and patted my legs.

"Alright, one more push, Theo then this is over." Mrs. Hamilton said as she stood in front of my spread legs and Angelica took my hand. I started to push and pusher harder as I let out a loud scream of pain till cries filled the room. "It's a boy!" Mrs. Hamilton said as I felt different tears fall down my face. I let out a struggling laugh as Mrs. Hamilton wrapped my new babe in a linen sheet as she put him on my chest.

"Hello little one." I said shocked as I looked at my little boy and saw Philip in his face. I brushed back his curly, thick black hair as I kissed his forehead where freckles were spread about. I smiled down at him as he finally calm down and looked into my dark brown eyes with the same dark brown eyes filled with tears. Philip ran into the room and had tears of joys streaming down his face as he knelt next to me.

"My son… Look at our son." Philip said in awe as he brushed one of the curls out of our boy's face as I nodded.

"Our son." I said as his sister and his mother smiled at us.

"We will give you two a moment." His mother said as her and Angelica left us alone.

"He's absolutely precious." I said softly as he slept contently in my arms as Philip looked at me and kissed the side of my head.

"I'm so proud of you Theo." Philip said softly as he ran his large finger over our little boy's small hand.

"He looks just like you Philip." I said softly as Philip nodded.

"He does, I told you our son would have my devious good looks." Philip said as I shook my head laughing to myself.

"Welcome to the world. Aaron Philip Hamilton." I said as I gave him one last kiss on the forehead before Philip took him from me gently as I felt myself drift off asleep. I woke up to the door being opened as I opened my eyes barely to see my father standing. "Hi…" I said sleepily as he walked in.

"My grandson is perfect just like you." Papa said as I smiled.

"Did Philip tell you his name?" I asked as he nodded.

"He is named after me. Your husband told me that his full name is Aaron Philip." Papa said sitting next to me.

"He looks just like his father. But with my eyes." I said Papa patted my hand.

"I am so proud of you Theo. Only nineteen, and already married and having children." Papa said as I nodded.

"I love you Papa." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"You know, I am asking Mandy to live with you to help with the baby. Sarah and Emmanuel are old enough to carry some more weight." Papa said as I nodded.

"Get some rest my Theo." Papa said as I nodded and fell back asleep. I woke up to crying as I started to get out of bed. I padded out of my room and into the nursery. I looked at the cradle as baby Aaron starting to get fussy as I picked him up from the cradle and sat down in the rocking chair as I started to rock him back to sleep.

"Hush now, handsome boy." I said as he looked up to me and the candle light flickered in the room.

"What are you doing up Theo? You should be resting?" Philip asked as I looked up and saw my husband holding a bottle.

"I heard him crying." I said as Philip walked towards me and knelt next to me.

"Go get some rest. He will be back when you wake up." Philip said as I smiled and got up slowly as Philip took baby Aaron from me gently. I walked back into my bed and climbed into bed. I started to think about today. Today on October thirty my life has official changed. But that was not the only change that was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh look at our little boy." I said as I fixed Aaron's collar as Philip stood behind me with his hands on my waist.

"God he looks like you Theo." Philip said kissing my cheek as Aaron started to drift back asleep in his cradle. "Come on Theo. Let's let him rest." Philip said as he took my hand and lead me out.

"It's hard to believe he is already a month old, after four weeks of non-stop crying and of waking up in the middle of the night. We finally have a routine in place." I said as Philip nodded.

"Our son is perfect. Just like you." Philip said gushing as we sat in the kitchen, I started to make Philip and I a cup of tea as Philip took a deep breath. I started to steep the tea bag in the small silver tea pot as Philip cleared his throat. "Theo. Can I tell you something?" Philip asked nervous as I nodded.

"What is it Philip?" I asked as I looked at him concerned.

"I challenged Eacker to a duel." Philip said as my eyes widen.

"What!" I said shocked as I put my tea pot down with my hands shaking as he grabbed my hand.

"I am tired of him talking all this shit about you and my Pops. He said the Aaron wasn't even my son. That he got to you before I did." Philip said as I took a ragged breath.

"You understand Philip, that you are the only man I have ever been with. Why didn't you just leave it be and forget about Eacker?" I asked upset as Philip shook his head and I pulled away from him and grabbed two tea cups. I poured me a cup as I sipped some of my tea.

"I'm sorry Theo. I just went into a blind rage when he talked about you and Aaron in the matter he did." Philip said as I shook my head and put my cup down. I looked him straight in the eye.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as Philip shook his head confused.

"What do you mean we?" He asked as I folded my hands together.

"Believe it or not. I know how to shot. I'm signing on as your second." I said as Philip shook his head.

"No, I am not putting you in any danger." Philip said as I looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm going to talk him to settle a peace." I said as Philip got up.

"No, you are not going. What about Aaron? Who will take care of him." Philip said as I looked at him.

"I will leave him my father. He has been begging me to let him spend a day with his grandson." I said as I stood up to face him. "Philip, I am going with you to Weehawken." I said as he pulled me close to him.

"Theo, please do not do this. I am going to fire into the air and then this is over." Philip said as I shook my head.

"Philip I am going." I said as he put his head down.

"I'm not talking you out of this, aren't I." Philip said as I shook my head. "I am going with you to Weehawken." I said as lifted chin up with my finger.

"Philip. I promise you that we are going to be okay." I said as He bit his lip.

"I love you Theodosia." Philip said as he kissed me tenderly. I pulled away from him and smiled at him as I heard Aaron starting to cry upstairs in his nursery.

"Let's go get Aaron." I said as Philip nodded and let me go as I hurried up the stairs and I walked into Aaron light yellow painted nursery as I stood over his cradle. "Hello little lamb." I said as he looked up at me and giggled as I picked him and held him close to me. "Do you want to go see Papa?" I asked as Philip stood in the doorway as he smiled at us. I handed him off to Philip as I turned away and grabbed Aaron's blanket and a small knitted bear as I heard Philip talking to his little boy as I smiled at them. I kissed Aaron's forehead and then looked up at Philip as he nodded and started to walk down the stairs and out the door as Philip started to talk to Aaron.

"Little man you are so freaking cute. People are going to say that your brains are not only where your resemblance stops." Philip said as I smiled as we walked into town.

"I'll take him to my father's and then you will get the guns?" I asked as he nodded and handed me back little Aaron.

"I will." Philip said as I nodded and kissed him.

"Let's do this." I said as he nodded, pecked Aaron on the forehead and I hurried away holding Aaron close to me as I walked up to my childhood home and knocked on the front door. Mandy opened the door and smiled.

"Miss. Theodosia! Along with Master Aaron. What a lovely surprise." She said letting us in.

"Hello Mandy. How is everything?" I asked as we walked into the parlor.

"Well, your father keeps telling me I should be helping you with Master Aaron but after you told him no and that you would raise him yourself, He has been busy working as the Senator." She said as I looked down at my sleeping little boy.

"Is my father in?" I asked as Mandy nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I will go tell him you are here." She said as she got up and hurried out. I sat in silence as I looked down at Aaron and kissed his sleeping face as Papa walked.

"Theo and my little grandson. What a surprise." Papa said kissing my check.

"Hi." I said as he sat down next to me. "Philip and I wanted to spend the day together without Aaron for once, and you have been saying that you have been wanting to spend time with him." I said as Papa nodded.

"You wish for me to take him off your hands?" Papa asked as I nodded.

"Yes." I said as he took Aaron from my arms.

"Where is Philip?" Papa asked as I looked out the window. "He is meeting me here. He had something come up." I said as I heard the door.

"That should be him. Thank you so much Papa, I love you so much." I said kissing his cheek as he looked at me with his old eyes.

"You are acting like you are never going to see me again." He said teasingly as I shook my head and I kissed Aaron on his sleeping forehead and hurried to the door and opened it to reveal Philip. I took a deep breath and walked out as I closed the door behind me.

"Let's go." I said as he took my hand and we hurried to the end of town and got into a waiting boat that was sailing to Weehawken as Philip held onto my hand and gave me my pistol. I fiddled with the trigger and I held onto Philip's hand. "Philip no matter what happens next. Understand that I love you with all of my heart." I said looking at him as he looked back at me.

"I love you so much Theodosia." Philip said as he kissed my knuckles and the boat stopped. I looked at him as I got out of the boat and looked at the crowd of people who were waiting to see the duel. I saw Eacker talking to his second.

"You brought your wife? Wow look at Hamilton trying to ruin others life." Eacker sneered at us as I rolled my shoulders backs and looked him in the eye.

"I'm his second, I volunteered to be." I said as Eacker looked me shocked.

"Mister. Eacker, how was your show?" Philip asked as I raised my eyebrow confused.

"I'd rather skip the pleasantries, let's go." Eacker said as I looked at him.

"Grab your pistol. Confer with your men." Philip said as I looked at him.

"Why don't we talk a peace first." I said as Eacker crossed his arms with his pistol in his hands.

"Alright, you leave Hamilton and your son, and marry me." Eacker said as I throw him a look of disgust.

"That will never happen. I would rather shoot myself first." I said bitterly as Eacker looked past me to Philip.

"The duel will commence after we count to ten." Eacker said as I turned to face him as fear grew in my stomach. I felt a stone grow inside. I stood behind Philip and gave him a worried look.

"Please don't do this." I said as he shook his head.

"I'm shooting in the air, don't worry. We will be back with Aaron before you know it." Philip said as I nodded as Philip faced me and started to walk the ten paces.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six… Seven… Eight." I said to myself as I heard two shots and fell to the ground as I saw Philip laying on the ground. "No…" I said as my head fell to the ground and I felt Philip's hand on mine. I felt people pick me up and carry me as I barely opened my eyes to see people carrying us to the boat. I felt burning pain in my chest as I struggled to breath.

"Theo…" Philip said as I barely moved my head.

"I'm so sorry." Philip said as I saw tears running down his face.

"I love… you… Philip Hamilton… Ever since we were ten years old." I said struggling to talk as he squeezed my hand.

"I love you too Theodosia Hamilton. I will never stop loving you. You are going to be okay. I promise." Philip said as I felt darkness starting to enclose me.

"Tell Aaron I love him and I'll see him when I wake…" I said as my head started to lull to the side.

"Theo! Stay with me!" Philip screamed as I looked at Philip one last time and gave him a small smile.

"I love you and will see you on the other side my love… Take your time my love…" I said before closing my eyes and finally lulled my head to the side and felt my heart stop.

* * *

"No! No! THEO!" Philip yelled over and over again as the others people in the boat covered his now dead wife with a black blanket as he looked at his Theo and closed his eyes from the radiating pain from his hip. He tried to think about the earlier when his Theo wore her favorite yellow dress and held onto their son. God what will become of their Aaron. His mother was now gone and his father is going to die as we docked and people shuffled out and carried Theo's body and then helped carry him to the doctor. They carried in Theo's body in with the sheet over it as they laid him onto a table and the doctor started to try to patch him up. The doc walked out leaving me alone as his father started yelling.

"Where's my son?" Hamilton yelled starting to grow worried more and more as the doctor explained that Philip had lost a lot of blood. "Philip?" Hamilton asked shocked to see his son laying in pain.

"Pa! I did exactly as you said Pa. I held my head up high." Philip said starting to stutter as his father held his son hand.

"I know shh, I know shh. You did everything just right." Hamilton said trying to have his son stay his strength.

"I was aiming for the sky. He shot before we got to ten Pa. He killed Theo. I tried to do everything just right." Philip said as his breathing picked up.

"I know, I know shh. Stay your strength and stay alive." Hamilton said as Eliza ran into the room.

"Is he breathing, is he going to survive this? Who did this, Alexander, did you know?!" Eliza yelled as she fell in front of her son.

"Mom, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me." Philip said as his mother cupped her son's cheek.

"My son." She said as her tears fell down her cheek.

"We played piano. You would put your hand on mine." Philip said as he took a struggling breath. "You changed the melody every time." She said brushing her son's curl back as he laughed quietly.

"I would always change the line." He said as his mother nodded.

"Shh, I know, I know." She said as Philip shook his head.

"I would always change the line." He said as he gasped for air.

"I know, I know. Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept-huit-neuf." Eliza said trying to calm her son down. He repeated the numbers and it felt like he was back when he was nine years old learning these numbers. "Good." Eliza said as she repeated the numbers.

"Un-deux-trois-quatre-cinq-six-sept." Philip said as his head lulled to the side. He heard his mother scream and cries filled the air as she saw Burr run past her to see his daughter, his Theo, lying dead on the table in the back. "No… No!" Burr yelled as he collapsed, crying as he clutched his daughter's cold hand. Philip saw his Theo waiting for him on the other side.

"I told you I would see you on the other side my love." She said with her signature grin as Philip took her hand and kissed her knuckles as he smiled at her, they walked together into the light and all just seem right given what was happening with their families.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

Hello my readers! I want to extend my greatest love for you guys. I love reading the reviews and all the positive reviews that you are giving. I love waking up and checking to see if anything is new and to read you guys love this story. I want to tell you that this chapter is not the end! There will be more. I promise. Just keep reading and stay awesome!


	17. Chapter 17

Burr started to pace as he drank the brandy that was in his hand as Mandy walked in teary eyed and cleared her throat. "What is it?" He barked bitterly as Mandy didn't shrink back. It has already been a week since Theodosia went to the Lord and her master grew bitter every day since that day.

"I finished prepare her body sir… Would you like to see her before they close the lid?" Mandy asked softly as Burr nodded.

"You are dismissed." Burr said as Mandy gave him a curtsy and hurried away. Burr put his glass down on the mantle and started to walk upstairs as he came to her room. He brushed off his black vest and walked into the darken room and saw the coffin waiting in the middle of the room. He walked slowly to the large wooden book and looked in as he held his breath and saw his Theo. Her face was blank as Burr shook his head. Theo never had a blank expression. She always had a smile on her face. Her dark curly ringlet framed her dark caramel face so neatly as her eyes were closed to look to be as if she was sleeping. She had her mother's locket around her neck and around her finger was her wedding ring that Hamilton gave her. Because of that stupid boy. He lost his Theo. He lost the one person that would ever be smarter than him. He froze as a memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

 _"Papa?" Nine-year-old Theodosia said peeking into his study as the older Burr looked up as she ran straight to her father._

 _"What is it little Theo?" Burr asked as he picked up his little girl and sat her on his lap._

 _"Why are you always working?" She said with child-like intrigue._

 _"Because I am trying to make sure I lay down a strong enough foundation. That when I am tired of working non-stop then you will take the reins and make things better then what they are now." Burr said as Theodosia giggled and looked at her father's work as she grew quiet._

 _"Papa? Do you think that I will ever be smart like you?" She asked as Burr looked at his daughter shocked._

 _"What do you mean Theodosia?" Burr asked shocked as Theodosia looked down into her lap as one of her red hair ribbons fell into her lap, she wiped her face as Burr lifted his daughter's face and saw tears running down his little girl's face._

 _"What is the matter Theo?" Burr asked with his heart breaking to see his little girl's face streamed with tears._

 _"Some mean boys in the town said that girls aren't smart. They said that girls are never going to be smarter than boys!" She said as she grew angry._

 _"Now you know that is not true. You will someday be smarter than those nasty boys and will be smarter than me someday." Burr said brushing the tears off his daughter's cheek as she shook her head._

 _"Really?" She asked timidly as Burr nodded._

 _"You will. I promise you Theo. You will blow us all away with how smart you are." Burr said kissing the top of his little girl's head as she rested her head against his chest._

 _"I love you Papa." She said sleepily as he looked down at his daughter and smiled._

 _"I love you too Theodosia." He said as he went back to work with her nearly asleep in his lap._

Burr wiped his eye as a tear fell down his cheek from the memory as he touched Theodosia cold hand as shook his head. "Theo, why did you go with that boy? I would give anything right now for you to be by my side. If you would have stayed with me that afternoon, then you would be by my side with little Aaron." Burr said as he looked at her and saw her wearing a black dress as he shook his head. "She always hated the color black." Burr thought to himself as he kept himself from crying as another memory hit.

 _"But Papa do I have to wear black?" Theo pleaded as her father nodded._

 _"Theodosia, you must wear black. It is required for the period of mourning." Burr said as his eleven-year-old daughter cross her arms._

 _"But black is so ugly." Theo whined as she sat on her bed._

 _"I know you hate the color but it is what is expected to wear black for the year." Burr said trying to explain to Theodosia as she shook her head._

 _"Mama hated the color black." Theo said as she looked down and her father sat next to her._

 _"I know Theodosia. But please just make peace with this." Burr said as she nodded._

 _"Yes sir…" She said as Burr kissed the top of her head._

 _"No, go get changed." Burr said as she nodded._

 _"Yes sir." She said as he looked at his daughter and walked out of her room and sighed._

Burr wiped away a stray tear as he heard his grandson crying.

"I dedicated every day to you. You changed my life, you made my life worthwhile. And when you smile, I know a part of my lives on. I know I can go on. You came of age with our young nation. I bleed and fought for you. Sometimes it seems that's all we do, and you and I built a strong foundation. And I'll was there for you. The way was clear and you blow us all away." Burr sang to himself as he broke down into sobs, he fell to his knees in front of the coffin as Mandy knocked on the door. "Leave." Burr said harshly as Mandy stood still.

"Sir… they are here to close the coffin sir…" Mandy said as she bit back her tears. Burr finally composed and got up.

"I will deal with them. Go take care of Aaron." Burr ordered as she nodded and curtsied and left as she brushed her tears away. Burr wiped his face and looked at his daughter's face one last time and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much Theodosia Burr. I swear that your son will grow up and you will be so proud of him." Burr said through his tears as he finally took a final glance at his daughter. Burr finally turned away and walked out of her room and closed the door. Burr walked down the hallway to the nursery and saw Mandy holding his grandson as she looked at him.

"Would you like to hold him sir?" She asked as Burr nodded and took his grandson carefully and saw his Theo.

"You look just like your mother, little one." Burr said as he looked at him as little Aaron smiled at him. "I am going to make sure you make your mother proud Aaron Philip Burr." Burr said as he kissed his grandson's forehead before he handed him back to the maid. Burr walked out the nursery and watched as the men from the church walk out of Theodosia's room with the coffin that held his daughter in it as he held his breath and followed behind the men as he watched from his porch as they put the large box in the back. It was going to the church to stay for the next day or so before the funeral. He watched the horses drive away as he closed his eyes and walked back inside.

"Master Burr?" Sarah asked as she brushed off her black skirt.

"What?" He asked harshly before realizing it was the young girl. "I'm very sorry about Miss. Theodosia." She said as she had a stray tear run down her cheek.

"Thank you. Go do something to keep yourself busy." Burr said dismissing her as he went to his study and closed the door. He locked it as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He walked over to his desk and saw a letter wrapped in a hair ribbons, it was from Theodosia. He opened it and recognized the child like hand writing from when she was learning how to writing when she was seven years old. He sunk into his desk chair and read the note.

 _"Dear Paqa,_

 _I love you very very very much!. I am happi that you are my papa! I cant wait four you to see me grow up!._

 _Love yourse_

 _~ Theadosia Burr 3"_

He chuckled to himself as he felt a tear slide down his face. He remembered that note and when she gave it to him. She was so proud that she got herself an ink pot and a quill and started to write like her Papa she said as he replayed that memory in his mind. Burr put the note down and wrapped back into its scroll and tied the ribbon back around it as he tucked it into his drawer and looked at all the work that was left. He took a deep breath and started to work. He was going to get everything done and pretend that the sting of death was not hurting him anymore. "I have so much work to do." He said to the picture he had of Theo on his desk.

* * *

Aaron Burr stood and watched as he held his grandson close to him as men lowered Theodosia body into the ground next to her mother. After everyone tossed in a scoop of earth to fill the hole, the priest started to say prayers and dismissed us as the rest of the graveyard workers finished filling the hole in the ground where his daughter laid. He handed his grandson back to Mandy as he laid down a single rose on her grave stone

 _"Here Lies_

 _Theodosia Burr-Hamilton_

 _June 21, 1783 ~ November 24, 1801_

 _Mother, Daughter, Sister, Friend_

 _Loved and Missed by All"_

He read it and put his head and shook it. "You did everything just right, Theo." Burr said as he turned and saw he was alone. He started to walk back home as he walked in and went straight to his study to work non-stop.

"Master Burr?" Mandy asked knocking on his door.

"Leave." He said not looking up from his work.

"Sir, it's almost midnight." Mandy said as she walked in with a tray of food. "Leave it and get out." He said not looking up for a second as she nodded and put the tray down, Mandy looked at her master worried. The funeral for Miss. Theodosia was at noon today. Master. Burr came straight home from the grave yard and went straight to his study, she stood there in her spot. Burr didn't hear the door shut till he looked up and saw Mandy stand there. What are you still doing here?" Burr asked bitter as Mandy looked down.

"Master Burr. I am truly sorry about your lost. Everyone in this house is suffering because of Miss. Theodosia's passing but sir. You are starting to frighten me and Samson, sir, ever since Miss. Theodosia's passing sir. You have become different." Mandy said worried as Burr shook his head.

"I am fine. Thank you for the concern now you are dismissed." Burr said looked back down as Mandy curtsied and hurried out of the room and closed the door right behind her.

"Momma?" Emmanuel asked his mother as she walked back into their small living quarters.

"Yes Manuel?" She asked sitting on her bed.

"Do you think Miss. Theodosia is watching us up in heaven? Like she taught us from the Bible." He asked as he crawled into his mother's lap.

"Of course boy. She is watching over us, just like she taught you and your sister. She is always watching over us." She said stroking his head as he shook his head.

"Then why the Lord took Miss. Theodosia? She did nothing to anybody." Emmanuel said as his mother shook his head.

"I don't know. Now go get ready for bed and say your prayers." Mandy said as her son got up and hurried away. She shook her head and looked to the sky. "Lord why did you take Miss. Theodosia? She was the sweetest soul to tread this earth. She never did any wrong to you and was too kind. Why Lord?" Mandy asked to herself as she laid next to her husband and sighed. "Lord, please strike down whatever man hurt Miss. Theodosia. She didn't deserve this." Mandy said as she said amen and started to drift off to sleep while she remembers the distant memories of her oldest friend and most caring mistress.


	18. Chapter 18

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six… Seven..." I said to myself as I watched Eacker raise his gun to shot. "No!" I screamed as I raised my pistol and fired once at Eacker's chest and watched him fall to the ground as Philip looked at me shocked. I took a startled gasp as Philip slowly approached me. "He was going to shoot you before you got to ten." I stuttered out, shaking as Philip looked back Eacker's body and then back to me.

"You just saved my life." Philip said stunned as I dropped my gun with my hand shaking. He dropped his gun to ground and pulled me close to him. "I love you so much." Philip said as he kissed me over and over again.

"Let's go home, please." I said weakly as I saw Eacker laying still in a pool of blood.

"Let's go get Aaron." Philip said as he grabbed my hand and the pistols and we hurried to the boots. We around across the river as the people who watched our duel carry Eacker back to the boat. We got out of the boat and walked back into town and Philip stopped.

"What is it Philip?" I asked worried as Philip smiled at me.

"I love you Theo." Philip said as I smiled at him and we walked to my father's house. I knocked on the door and Mandy opened it smiling at me.

"Miss. Theodosia. Wasn't expecting you till supper time." Mandy said letting me and Philip inside as I saw my papa walk out with Aaron in his arms.

"We wanted to come by and get Aaron. I was starting to feel a bit sick." I said lying as she nodded and Papa handed my son back to me.

"Well, I will see you later then my dear." Papa said kissing my temple as I smiled and Philip and I started to walk out of the house and started home.

"Theo, you okay?" Philip asked as I kept to myself.

"Should I feel guilty?" I asked quietly as we arrived home and we walked upstairs to the nursery to lay down Aaron for a nap.

"No, it was a duel that Eacker lost at." Philip said as I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I just… I don't know if this duel was the right thing. Now a man is dead and is blood is on my hands." I said as I walked out of the nursery with Philip as he closed the door softly behind him and we walked into our bedroom.

"Theodosia, you know that is not true. Eacker wanted this duel and he lost. He is the one that wanted to cheat." Philip said as I sat on my bedside and I shook my head. "Theo look at me?" Philip said as I looked up at him kneeling in front of me, he grabbed my hands and I felt a tear go down my face.

"Philip I killed a man. It feels so wrong." I said guilty as he shook his head.

"It is not your fault. If you hadn't of shoot Eacker then it would have been me or even worse you in his position. You did what was right for all of us." Philip said as I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay?" Philip asked as I just looked at him.

"Give me a little time and I will be okay." I said as he kissed my knuckles and got up to sit next to me.

"It's only a matter of time." He said as I nodded and squeezed his hand tightly.

* * *

"Mama! Mama! Aaron won't let me play with him tin soldiers!" Ella said running into the kitchen where I was starting to bake as Aaron wrinkled his nose at his younger sister.

"She'll break them like last time Ma." Aaron complained as I put the spoon down and looked up from my batter to face my nine-year-old son and my seven-year-old daughter as I sighed, I brushed my hands against my apron and crossed my arms.

"Ella go play with your dolls upstairs in your room and leave your brother be till your father comes home." I said as Ella sighed bitterly and Aaron cheered to himself. "Off with you two. Out of my kitchen." I said as I shooed them out and watched them scurry up the stairs to their rooms. I went back into the kitchen and poured my cake batter into a metal dish. I slid it into the oven and started to make dinner as I heard the front door open and closes. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist as they kissed my neck.

"Hello beautiful." Philip said softly as I giggled.

"Philip, the children!" I said blushing as he kissed the nape of my neck.

"They are fine, their upstairs playing." He said as he pulled me close to him.

"What on earth is that sweet smell in the air." Philip asked as I giggled.

"Your favorite chocolate spice cake." I said happily as I pulled away from him to pull the hot pan out of the stove.

"You are an angel sent from heaven." Phillip said happily as he kissed my temple as I giggled. "How were the kids today?" Philip asked as I set the pan on the counter in front of me.

"Ella certainly has your stubbornness today. Aaron is progressing in his lessons and so is Ella but I want her to go farther like I did." I said as I started to chop up some spinach to toss into the soup. I finished supper as Philip told me about his work.

"Why don't we go upstate this summer." Philip asked as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked laughing as I started to pull some bowls down for dinner as I chopped up cubes of bread and put them in the bowl as I ladled some warm soup into the bowls.

"Would you watch the children?" I asked as he got up.

"Eleanor, Aaron. Supper time." Philip called up the stairs as I heard the children running down the halls.

"You two better not be running in my house." I called out curtly as they made it downstairs slowly.

"We weren't running Mama." Ella said sweetly as she sat next to Philip as I started to serve everyone. I put a basket of bread in the middle of the table as Aaron tried to grab a piece. I smacked his hand sharply as he drew back and looked down.

"We need to first say grace Aaron Philip." I said sternly as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He said looking down guilty as I smiled softly and kissed the side of his head.

"Ella, would you saw grace?" I asked as I brushed off my green skirt while I took off my apron and put it on the little peg next to me and sat down in front of Philp. We took each other's hands.

"O Lord, we have so much to bless thee for, we must refer it to eternity, for time is too short: Bless our food and fellowship for Christ's sake. Amen." She said as I said amen quietly to myself and we started to eat.

"Now Aaron, Ella. How were your lessons today?" Philip asked as Ella took a bite out of her bread.

"Mama taught us how to play piano." Ella said excitedly as Aaron nodded.

"Yeah Pops. Ma taught us how to play. It was fun!" He said excited as I took a spoonful of soup as I smiled at them.

"What else did we learn today?" I asked as Philip smiled at the two kids.

"Mama taught us how to do math." Ella said as she finished her dinner.

"After we finish supper and clean up. You can show Papa what you learned on the piano." I said as they clapped excitedly and they finished their dinner. Ella hopped out of her chair and she ran to put her bowl gently in the metal wash bin that was our sink. She helped gather our bowls as she brushed off her pale blue dress.

"Can we play now?" Ella asked as I nodded.

"Go get your music book." I said as she nodded and hurried out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"Aaron go get your music book." I said as he got up and walked out. I started to clean up dinner as Philip got up and took the basket of bread on the counter and pulled me close to him. "Philip." I squealed as I giggled.

"You and I need to spend some time together alone." Philip said as he kissed the center of my throat.

"What about the kids?" I asked weakly as Philip held me up.

"We will leave with my parents for a few days. We can go upstate, there's a lake I know that we can go when the night gets dark." Philip growling in my ear as I flushed bright red.

"Philip! The children!" I squealed as I looked passed him and saw Aaron and Ella giggling as Philip took a step back.

"Now, let me here your piano playing now." Philip said facing the kids as they took off running into the parlor. I followed them to parlor and I sat on the sofa as Ella sat on the piano bench.

"Go on Ella." I said encouraging her as she opened her music and I smiled at her. She started to play the simple song she learned earlier as she finished. I smiled at her proudly as she finished.

"That was very god Ella. I'm so proud you my dear." I said as I beamed at her proudly as Aaron got onto the bench and started to play a familiar song.

"Green finch and linnet bird, Nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing? Outside the sky waits, Beckoning, beckoning, Just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, Maddened by the stars? How is it you sing. Anything." I sang softly to myself as Aaron finished and Philip looked at me.

"I love it when you sing." Philip said as he squeezed my hand.

"Now you two, go upstairs and ready yourselves for bed." Philip said as they nodded.

"Yes Papa." They said in unison and they hurried upstairs.

"Do you still want to run away." Philip said as I started to blow out candles that were lighting the house and I walked upstairs with Philip as I walked into my room.

"I don't know yet." I said as we walked into our bedroom. I sat at my vanity and I pulled my hair out of its stiff bun and brushed it out with my fingers as my wild chocolate curls fell and framed my caramel skin as I got up and I opened my bureau chest and pulled out my favorite pale pink lace nightgown. I started to unbutton my dress as I slide it off.

"Theo, can we please run away together. We would have done it when we started to see each other." Philip said wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and I laughed.

"I haven't told you my answer yet darling." I said as he put his chin on my shoulder. "Let me go tuck in the children then we will talk okay?" I said as he took his arms off my waist and I wrapped my robe around me and I walked out. I walked into Aaron's room and saw him climbing into bed. "Did you say your prayers sweetheart?" I asked as I sat on his bedside.

"Yes Mama." Aaron said as I kissed his forehead.

"I will see you when you wake." I said as I got up and blew out his candle.

"Goodnight Mama." Aaron said as I walked out and saw Philip waiting in the hall.

"Go tell him goodnight." I said as I walked pass him and into Ella's room.

"Amen" Ella said as she got up and started to climb into bed.

"Did you brush your hair out Ella?" I asked as she nodded and I noticed the knots in her hair.

"Get your hairbrush Ella." I said as she got out of bed and grabbed her brown hairbrush and handed it to me. I started to brush her hair out as I worked out one of the knots.

"You need to make sure the knots are out Ella Angel." I said as I finished her hair and started to braid it.

"Now get into bed Angel." I said as she crawled into bed and tucked her under her quilt. "I will see you in the morning." I said pecking her forehead.

"Goodnight Mama." She said sleepily and I blew out the candle. I walked out of her room and into my room where Philip was undressing. He was pulling off his shirt as I smirked and wrapped my arms around his waist and I kissed his shoulder blade.

"Ready to go to bed, my love?" I asked softly as he turned around and pulled me close to him as I smiled and he ran my figures through my hair.

"Let us please." He said as he pulled away from my embrace and blew out the candles and I took of my robe. I smiled at him and he looked back at me and picked me up gently as I giggled. "I love you Theodosia." Philip said.

"I love you too Philip Hamilton." I said as he laid me down and he kissed me. Everything seemed right in our little world and I felt content with how my life turned out.

* * *

This is the end. I thought I would give you guys a alternate ending to read because I know how heartbreaking the original chapter was. I love you guys and thanks for the love my readers! I love you all for the reviews and hoped you love this my friends.


End file.
